The Three Paths to Heaven
by IllusionaryWorld
Summary: There's three paths to choose from: one where you fight along side your teammates and keep them from getting obliterated, one where you help everyone find peace, and one where you fight for your own cause and find a way out of Afterlife. Hinata is stuck between the three. Which one would you choose? OCs added.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Okay, for those who have read my Clannad story, I apologize that I haven't uploaded any more chapters. You see, I'm on vacation and I left all my writing material at home. So sorry. T-T**

**But don't be sad. I thought that maybe I would make it up with uploading a new story. It has Angel Beats in it, so I hope you guys like that anime. (It's so awesome for those who haven't yet seen it)**

**Anyway, I hope I'm forgiven and I will continue with my Clannad story once I go back home. I promise. For now, enjoy this new story of mine. Enjoy! ^-^**

**I don't own Angel Beats.**

**And this story is told from Hinata's point of view.**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

It was late at night. Afterlife Battlefront, no wait, Not Dead Yet Battlefront…no…Barnacle Battlefront? Ugh! I have no idea anymore. But anyway, Battlefront, my group, was out patrolling the Afterlife school, keeping our eyes peeled for Angel, our enemy. One of my team members, Iwasawa and her mates were having their concert in the school's cafeteria, being the diversion of this mission we're in: Operation Tornado. Yeah…it sounds just what it is, a mission where we blow the normal students, also known as NPCs, meal tickets. We're just the bullies of this school, stealing tickets in order for us to eat rather than simply buying tickets. Oh well.

All of us guys, plus Shiina, were outside with guns of all sorts in our hands or swords and whatnot, waiting for Angel to arrive while the girls, Yuri and Iwasawa were inside either singing or monitoring the concert's status. It was a chill operation. No sign of Angel anywhere, and I think the concert had reached it's peak. Well, today's was boring.

"I wonder why Angel hasn't showed up," my partner, Otonashi said as he kneeled on one knee to look over his surroundings.

Before I could respond, I noticed silvery items fall from the sky. That only meant that the mission was over. We were getting our meal tickets without a fight.

"Well, that's a wrap," I said as I stretched, careful not to accidentally pull the trigger on my gun.

"Already?" Otonashi said as he looked up to the falling tickets. He shook his head. "Don't you think it's strange that Angel didn't show at all?" He stood up from his position and dusted himself off.

I shrugged. "She probably had other important stuff to do or she went to bed early. Who knows? As long as none of us had to die, it's all good."

Otonashi frowned, clearly not satisfied. "I guess."

I smiled and patted his shoulder, mentioning to him to gather a handful of meal tickets before leaving our positions. Once we did, we both walked away from the entrance of the cafeteria before the NPCs would see us and began to head over to our Headquarters. But I do have to admit. It was weird for Angel not to show up. She always was here when we did Operation Tornado or any others, but today was different. I wonder what Yuri's feeling right now.

Confused? Frustrated? Neutral? Well, I can say for sure she felt something than neutral.

Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, I noticed a figure. I turned around, ready to aim and fire if it was Angel. Otonashi followed my lead.

But it wasn't Angel…

It was a girl with waist length striking pink hair that was tied in two bunches on the sides and brightly lit pink eyes. She was wearing the normal student uniform, the one the NPCs wore, but one of her sleeves, the left one, had a smudge of blood. She was injured, clearly frighten and unsure of herself.

"What the heck is an NPC doing out here? Wasn't everyone in the concert?" Otonashi said, lowering his gun.

He was right. Why would an NPC be out here on her own? Not to mention the injury she had.

"No one shot fire, right?" I said.

"I don't think so," Otonashi said.

"Then something's not right. That NPCs is hurt. None of us would hurt a normal student."

"Maybe she's been-"

But I cut Otonashi off before he could finish. I rushed towards the girl to aid her. As I was reaching her, she froze in fear and covered her face as if I would hurt her. She was terribly horrified. But why?

"Please don't hurt me!" she squealed. "I've already been hurt and-and…I died already! Just please, no more pain!"

I kneeled down to the girl. An NPC wouldn't say something like that, would they? Of course not. So she couldn't be one. She was human.

"Are you okay?" I asked, keeping my gun down to not frighten the girl more than she already was.

The girl stopped shivering and looked up to me with puppy eyes. "N-no…"

"How about I get you some help, okay?" I said as I carefully carried her bridal style. By that time, Otonashi had reached up to us.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Otonashi asked.

"She's injured. We gotta take her to our Headquarters."

"Is she human?"

"I'm guessing she is."

"But what about Yuri? What would she say about this?"

"I'll cover everything. Yurippe should understand. She does want humans to be recruited into Battlefront. She can't turn this girl back. Come on. Let's go."

With that, Otonashi and I headed towards our Headquarters with an unknown girl in my arms. We needed to cure her and figure out what's going to happened next.

* * *

**And that's my story. First chapter and still more to come. Please tell me what you think. Thank you. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. What will be done with the unknown girl that Hinata brought to Headquarters? What will Yuri say? Well, let's fine out. Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.2**

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Should've known. I guess Otonashi was right about bringing in an unexpected visitor into Battlefront's Headquarters. I went against her orders.

Yuri was right up in my face with rage and hatred. "You can't just go around bringing people in here! This is our secret Headquarters!"

I sighed. "She's no harm. She's completely human and not Angel."

"And what if she's one of Angel's traps? You don't know that. Remember that Angel is the one in charge here."

"She looks like any human, okay? She was injured and scared. That doesn't sound like something Angel would do to an NPC if this girl was one."

"And how exactly do you know she's human?"

"Look at her!" I pointed to the girl who was sitting on a couch being attended by Otonashi. She smiled and thanked him for wrapping her arm with a bandage. Otonashi smiled back. "Have you ever seen an NPC with bright pink hair? I haven't because they all look the same with their dull colors and whatnot. Does that look like a normal NPC?"

Yuri examined the girl. " Well, she could be an NPC with a strange hobby of dyeing hair."

I face palmed. Yuri can be so hard-headed at times. But I guess that's why we all follow her.

Yuri went back to me. "Either way, even if she is human, you still have no right to bring in someone without my permission. Just 'cause she's a girl and you're a guy to be attracted to her, does not mean you can bring her in for everyone to see your discovery."

"What?! I didn't bring the girl because I was attracted to her. I brought her in because she was injured. Geez…" I said.

"Whatever," Yuri said as she walked over to the girl and pushed Otonashi away. She glared at her while the girl bit her lip.

"I didn't do anything," the girl said.

"Uh-huh. Now, should I make you spill the beans in a calm or threatening way?" Yuri said.

"I say threatening! You can't trust people these days to tell the truth," a guy who always carries an axe around, Noda said as he spun his lucky weapon.

"Everything you want is violent," a boy with no talent whatsoever, Ooyama said.

"Don't be too hard on her, Yurippe," I said. "Just by seeing your face is threatening enough."

"Hey!" Noda placed his axe over my neck, ready to slice it at anytime. "Watch your dirty mouth, punk!"

I frowned and decided to keep my mouth shut.

Yuri sighed and shook her head. "Anyway, girl, do you know where you are?"

The girl's pink eyes quivered from side to side to each of Yuri's emerald eyes. "I-I don't know. Was I suppose to?"

"Maybe. Do you attend this school?"

"We're in a school? Oh! That's right. I remember something about that….umm….what if I said no?"

"Well, you can say it but don't be crying when I torture you to tell me the truth."

"Umm…well, I literally don't attend this school! I really don't!"

"I see."

Silence.

"You said something about remembering something. Does that mean you know who you are?" Yuri said.

"Of course I do, silly! Who would forget who they are?" the girl giggled. She was acting totally different from when I first saw her. Maybe she got relaxed.

"Seems like she remembers who she is unlike someone I know," a guy who carries a stick around, Fujimaki said as he gave a look over to Otonashi.

I smiled because I knew what Fujimaki meant. Otonashi huffed and blushed a bit while everyone chuckled softly.

"So, then, if you know who you are, what's your name?" Yuri continued asking.

"I'm Yui," the girl said.

Yuri nodded. She leaned back and seemed to be relaxed to know that the girl was just any other one of us. "Okay. To get the introductions over with, I'll start with myself. I'm Yuri, the leader of this name changing team." She pointed to herself. "That's Hinata." She pointed to me. "That's Otonashi, Ooyama, Takeyama, Takamatsu, Noda, Fujimaki, Matsushita, TK, Shiina and Iwasawa." She pointed to each member according to their names.

Everyone seemed warm and welcomed Yui into the group. Well, almost everyone. Noda and Shiina kept to their selves as always. That was normal for them. Yui seemed to enjoy the welcome and smiled warmly.

"Now, more questions," Yuri leaned forward back to Yui. "I need you to answer me in all complete honesty. When you came here, what did you do first?"

Yui thought for a minute. "Well, I remember that I was suddenly laying on the ground out of nowhere. Then when I stood up, I saw a girl with pretty silver hair and honey eyes."

"Angel…" Yuri mumbled.

Yui tilted her head. "Hmm?"

"Sorry. Go on."

"Oh, um, I saw her, the first person I met here. I asked her where I was, and she told me I was in a place where all my dreams can come true."

"She told you that?"

"Yep. Then I asked her again, and she told me I was in the Afterlife."

A pause. I was guessing Yui was waiting for some sort of reaction.

"Shocking, right? I was speechless myself. I was like "What? This girl can't be serious." I sorta laughed it off and joked around by telling her to prove it to me…I really shouldn't have."

"I guess she's not as different as Otonashi," Fujimaki said.

"It's a common mistake, okay?" Otonashi said.

"Guys, shut it," Yuri said. "Yui, what happened next?"

Yui frowned and hugged herself. "She…she stabbed me directly in the chest. It hurt really bad, insanely bad. I must've fainted after that because I woke up again and surrounding me was a pool of blood, I was guessing it was mine. I was terrified by what happened, but I was completely unharmed."

"And what happened to the girl?"

"She was still there. I wasn't sure if she was there waiting for me to wake up. But she was still there, and I asked her what happened to make sure it was a dream, you know. She told me I died and came back to life because I was already dead. But I didn't believe it one bit. I thought it was all nonsense and the girl was just messing with my head. The girl volunteered herself to show me she was telling the truth by stabbing me one more time with this strange blade that came out from her sleeve. She managed to cut my left arm before I ran away."

Silence.

Yuri sighed and walked over to her desk to lean against it. Yui looked to all of us. No one said anything for a while.

"Yui," Yuri began," the girl you saw was Angel."

Yui titled her head. "Angel?"

"Yes. It sounds as it does. She's an angel from God sent into this world to keep an eye on us. Everything she told you about this world is true. This is the Afterlife and all of us in this room is dead."

Yui gasped softly. "W-what? So this is like Purgatory?"

"You can say that. We are people who lived unfair lives and were taken away by God before we could've done something meaningful to us. We are all here to recreate our life and give this almighty God a piece of our mind for giving us unfair lives. We are known as Class SSS," Yuri said.

Yui looked down at her hands that were beginning to tremble. She looked so shocked unlike anyone of us I ever seen. Maybe she was remembering her past life. If she was, it didn't look like a good one.

Yuri searched around her desk and pulled out a SSS girl uniform. She walked over to Yui and handed it to her. "Here. I recommend you to join our cause. Join this small group known as Battlefront. We will help you in getting revenge on God for taking you away. Of course, we need to first take out Angel once and for all before we can encounter God. If we do that, we can claim this world for ourselves and do whatever we want with it. We can recreate our lives the way we wanted them to be. How about it? Fight with us."

Yui looked up at Yuri then to the rest of us. She didn't look pensive but more terrified than before. She stood up and shook her head. "I can't be dead! I can't be dead! I can't be dead! All of you are lying to me! I can't be dead! It's not true!" Yui ran out of the room and disappeared behind the closed-door.

"That girl! How dare she run off before Yurippe can dismiss her! " Noda said as he was about to chase after her.

"That's alright, Noda. Let her go," Yuri said as she walked back to the desk and placed the uniform down.

"But what if she does some sort of harm?" Fujimaki asked.

"She did look fairly peculiar," Takamatsu said as he straighten his glasses.

"But she looked harmless," I said.

"That maybe so, but we cannot ignore the problem. We'll keep an eye on her. Obviously, she's completely shocked by everything. That's no surprise. Because I can agree with Hinata that she is harmless, we don't know her completely well to know that for sure. For her safety and ours, we're going to keep on eye on her. We're not going to let Angel get a hold of her trust-" Yuri said before Otonashi cut in.

"Who would want to join up with Angel when she stabbed Yui two times?" he said.

Yuri shrugged. "Who knows? Angel was the first person to meet up with her. Anything is possible."

"And because she knows our whereabouts, she would most likely tell Angel, isn't that right?" Takamatsu said.

"Correct."

We all grew intense with fear. Who would ever thought a small girl with pink hair would be such a threat?

"So, as of right now," Yuri said. " We have two missions upon us: observe Angel and Yui. Of course, Angel is our first priority, but Yui could produce just as much harm. We have to get Yui to join our side before Angel can get her."

Silence.

I sighed. "What a drag."

"But for now," Yuri said as she headed towards the doors. "How about some food? I'm starving."

Everyone else agreed and followed Yuri out of the room. I was the last one to get out, so I closed the doors. I looked down the hallway towards my team mates. They all seemed like good people, but will we be able to overcome Angel and gain Yui's trust? We'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**And that was the second chapter. What did you guys think? And I had to add Iwasawa because I love her and I can't leave her out of this. **

**Well, with Yui into view, she came and left in an instance. Hmm. I wonder why. Will she join Angel or Battlefront? Only the future chapters can tell. Please review. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. What became of Yui? What about Angel's plans? We'll see. Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

It has been three days already since the incident with Yui. We haven't seen her at all these three days, and I was pretty sure Yuri had forgotten about her. She was busy with Angel as always.

"Today's the day," Yuri announced as she looked out the window.

"What do you mean?" Otonashi said.

Afterlife Battlefront (as of now) was gathered once more in our Headquarters. I was resting on a couch, trying to catch up on the sleep I missed last night from a mission. Yuri was discussing about the mission and how much of a fail it was.

"Today will be different," Yuri said. "Today, Angel's going to go on a rampage."

"A rampage? Why?" Otonashi said.

"Because tests are coming."

"And why would Angel go on a rampage because of that?"

"She's going to want to ace all those tests, duh."

"Does this mean we will be interfering?" Takamatsu said.

"Precisely," Yuri looked to us. "We will be interfering with Angel's tests and make her fail. That way we will be messing around with her emotional level. If she fails all her tests, we will be able to see if she keeps herself stable."

"What a good idea, Yurippe, but just keep me out of this, okay?" Noda said as he spun his axe.

"That's fine. In this mission, I already had my choice of members to help me. Those are Otonashi, Takamatsu, Ooyama, Takeyama, and Hinata," Yuri said.

"Why do I have to go?" I huffed.

"I merely chose normal looking people. Now all of you don't have to do much but fake test and make Angel fail. Once we reach the classroom, I'll give further instructions. The ones staying, do whatever you guys want, just remember the things you guys can't do. The ones I called out, come with me and let's start our mission."

Yuri walked out of the room with us guys who had to attend behind her.

"Why do I have to go?" I said to Otonashi.

"You're not the only on who disagrees," he said.

I guess there's nothing that could be done.

* * *

Once we reached the classroom and got our seat numbers, we all gathered around and talked about the plan.

"Okay, so Takeyama was able to get the seat in front of Angel, to which I must applaud," Yuri said.

Takeyama straighten his glasses. "Yes but call me-"

"And now here's what we're going to do," Yuri interrupted. "Takeyama, you're going to have to get a hold of a blank scantron besides yours and with that one, you're going to swap it with Angel's scantron. Make sure to leave it blank…no wait. That looks suspicious. Just write stupid answers like writing about being a dolphin trainer when you grow up."

"That's pretty stupid," Otonashi said.

"I understand," Takeyama said.

"Good. And while Takeyama is doing that, Hinata, I want you to distract everyone by grabbing everyone's attention towards you. That way Takeyama can successfully swap the two scantrons," Yuri said.

I sweat dropped. "And why do I have to be class clown?"

"Because you were born to do that job."

"Why can't you assign someone else to do that?"

"Don't worry. That's why I brought so many guys with me."

"You did that on purpose?!" Otonashi said.

Yuri smiled. "Okay, and that's the plan. Any questions?"

"Oh yes. I have one. What name should I put for Angel on her scantron?" Takeyama asked.

Silence. No one has thought of that before. It might even bring the plan to backfire. Uh-oh.

"Angel? How about that?" Takamatsu said.

"Student Body President? I mean, she is the president," I said.

"That seems okay. She was stupid enough to put 'I want to be a dolphin trainer.'" Ooyama said.

"No, no. That's too stupid for her to not know her real name. I can't believe none of you know it," Otonashi said.

"Fine. Why don't you go to the teacher's office and get the roster. Angel's name should be there," Yuri said. "Go Otonashi."

"Fine," Otonashi said as he headed towards the door only to be stopped by Angel herself who stood up from her desk and pulled on Otonashi's sleeve.

I sighed and turned my back towards him, ignoring whatever lies Otonashi would be telling Angel.

"Is that her? Why is she here?" Yuri looked towards the door to where Otonashi and Angel were conversing. I didn't turn to look because no one else would be that interesting to look at if it wasn't Angel.

"What's Yui doing here?" Ooyama said.

That totally caught my attention. I turned over to the door to see the pink hair girl with the regular school uniform. However, some things about her made me wish I didn't turn to see her. Her two bunches on her head were now tied up with dark red laces, two twin tails on the sides of her face were held together by small cross-shaped barrettes, garters for each thigh, single handcuffs with a few stabs remaining on each wrist, fish net stockings, a "demon tail" and little "demon wings" attached to her skirt and shirt. Like Shiina would say, "This is so stupid."

Yui grabbed her seat number, looked around (didn't seem to even notice us), and walked over to an empty seat. Guess where she sat. Right next to me.

" It's so amazing what three days can do to a girl," Takamatsu said.

"No! Why does she have to sit there?" I said as I pulled my hair.

Yuri giggled. "Just perfect. This gives us another mission to accomplish. We gotta figure out more about Yui and get her to be on our side. Hinata, you are a lucky bastard."

I quickly turned to her. "What?!'

"This is what I want you to do-"

"Wait! Why can't I get a saying on this?!"

"-I want you to have a conversation with her."

I face palmed. I was always ignored. "And what kind of-"

"Her name is Kanade Tachibana," Otonashi said as he came back.

"That's her name alright," Yuri said.

"What? You already knew?"

"It just slipped my mind. Takeyama, got that?"

Takeyama put his glasses into place. "Got it. But please call me-"

"Now back to you, Hinata," Yuri interrupted. "I want you to hold a conversation with her. I want you to convince her to join us instead of Angel, got that?"

"Wait, with who?" Otonashi said.

I sighed and pointed over to my desk and then to the desk next to it.

"Is that Yui? Damn. She's sitting next to you," he said.

"No shit," I said.

"So you're going to have a conversation with her and distract everyone else at the same time? That isn't that hard."

"Otonashi, what's wrong with you?"

He chuckled.

Then our mission began.

* * *

**So, I wanted to do the scene where Battlefront failed Angel in her tests. I recreate it from my own imagination. So, I hope it was okay.**

**So, Yui appeared after a few days and now Hinata was assigned to talk to her and know why she ran away and her motives. Will he be able to do it? Please review for more chapters. ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter. We will now know how the testing period went. Did Hinata do it? We'll find out. Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

**Ch. 4**

During the testing period, I was putting random answers on my test. I was told a long time ago to not take tests seriously because it would only lead to me getting obliterated. It's not like I would take tests seriously in my past life either way.

But I also caught myself looking over to Yui who seemed to be taking the test seriously. Did she not know she would vanish if she did? But nothing happened. She was still sitting on the desk beside me.

Once the teacher called out for the tests, it was time. I had to come up with something to distract everyone. But what?

I stood up from my chair and pointed out to the window. "Look! Are those UFOs invading the planet?!"

Silence.

Fucking shit. No one said anything. No one did anything. No one gave a fuck. Yuri, I tried.

I sat down with shame and suddenly…

Whoosh! BAM!

My chair went flying, making me hit my head on the ceiling. And by God did that hurt like hell! I whined from pain until the tests were all picked up, and I managed to calm down my pain. There was an explanation for this.

"Why did you sent me flying?!" I growled as I walked over to Yuri's desk during the break.

"I did it in case you failed your mission," Yuri smiled. "I installed some rockets under your seat."

"I was sent flying and hit my head within seconds! I'm even surprised you were able to get rockets!"

"It doesn't matter anyway. Takeyama," Yuri turned to the nerd, ignoring me completely, "you were able to do your part, right?"

"It was a breeze, but call me-"

"Now, Hinata," Yuri interrupted. "You still have one more mission to do."

I huffed. "I don't want to do it."

Yuri smiled. "Just do it."

I sighed and walked over to my desk. I rubbed my head, still hurting from pain.

"Are you okay?"

I turned my head to my right and saw Yui looking over to me. Did she say something?

"Excuse me?" I said.

"I asked if you're okay," Yui said.

"Oh well," I leaned against my chair. "I'm fine."

"That looked painfully painful. Why would you ever think it was a good idea to have rockets underneath your chair?"

"What? I didn't put those rockets there. I'm not so dumb minded to think that was close to a good idea."

"Well, next time, be careful. Don't be a moron."

I sighed and looked over to Yuri and the others. They all giggled and went back to talking among themselves. Those jerks.

"Thanks."

I jerked my head to Yui. "Thanks?"

"Yeah. I didn't have time to thank you for coming to my aid that one night," Yui said.

"Uh, no problem."

"Can I know your name again? I forgot it."

"Hinata."

Yui smiled. "Hinata."

"Uh, can you tell me your name too? I can't remember it," I said. I lied, but I had to keep a conversation.

"Yui!" Yui smiled.

I smiled back. "That's right. Yui. It was right at the tip of my tongue."

"Yeah right."

I chuckled. "So, um, Yui, how do you think you did on the test?"

Lame. I know.

Yui frowned. "Not so good. I'm pretty sure I failed."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I didn't try on it. My mind was doing its own thing."

"So, you didn't try."

"Nope."

"Don't worry. I didn't try either."

Yui looked at me. "Why? Aren't you afraid of failing?"

"Yui, you still have a lot to learn about the Afterlife."

Yui hesitated and looked down at her desk. I looked at her. I knew she was still a bit uneasy about this whole Afterlife thing. Who wouldn't?

"So, it's true?" Yui said. "We're all dead?"

I nodded. "Yep. Except NPCs."

"What are those?"

"They're students who have been here from the beginning. They're not humans like you and me, but you wouldn't have figured that out if you interacted with them. They act just like us. If you want to know the difference between us and them, all you have to do is look at the type of uniform they're wearing. NPCs wear the uniform you're wearing and humans wear the uniform I'm wearing."

Yui sighed. "I haven't talked to anyone since I came here. The only ones I have talked to were the girl with pretty silver hair, you, and that other girl who I think was your leader or something. So, I wouldn't have really known at all."

"Then what have you been doing all this time?"

"Hidden in my dorm. I was too scared to get out. Today, however, I thought it would be nice if I got out and see what I could make out of this new place. It really doesn't feel like anyone's dead."

I looked at Yui. She has been in shock all this time. I don't blame her. I would be too if I wasn't emotionally ready. But what can I say? I died as a sorry excuse. Yui probably had a life to accomplish and God took that away from her. That's why she's so shocked.

"Yui, if you feel so uncomfortable being alone in a place like this-" I began to say until I got interrupted by the teacher who came in and announced the beginning of another test.

* * *

**Yui still seems shocked about being dead and all. But Hinata was able to explain everything to her even by getting his head hit by the ceiling. Haha. But it's strange. Why wouldn't Yui join everyone else if she was scared on her own? Will she join after Hinata's talk? I don't know. Haha. Please review. ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the fifth chapter. What was the results after the testing period? Did Hinata convinced Yui? We'll see. Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

Once today's tests were all over, Battlefront went on a break before heading towards our Headquarters to discuss about stuff. Everyone else had went for food while I stayed behind at school to just walk around. Actually, I was still pretty pissed off at Yuri for making me the target of flying chairs. I'm just glad that I didn't die. Haha. Like I can.

I was walking from hallway to hallway and classroom to classroom. I wasn't sure why I was doing such things. I mean, I would usually be playing baseball or go directly to Headquarters and just chill. Why was I so eager to be walking around?

Suddenly, my eye caught sight of something pink. I turned around and saw Yui peeking through a classroom, the classroom where Gldemo practice everyday. What was she doing there? I decided to get a peek and see what she was up to. I mean, that was practically my job from now on according to Yuri until I can get Yui to join us.

Yui stood by the door for a while until I noticed Iwasawa walk out and began talking to her. I wasn't sure what they were saying because I was pretty far away from them. All I could hear were mumbled words. Then I saw Iwasawa welcome Yui inside the room. Yui seemed to have liked that because she was smiling and jumping with joy as she entered the room. Iwasawa followed behind her and then shut the door.

Hmm. I wonder what that was about. Maybe Iwasawa was going to help me out? I hope so.

And Yui seems more cheerful. Maybe I helped her calm herself down by telling her everything about the Afterlife and my group. She might even consider joining us. Good job, Hinata.

* * *

After the meeting with Battlefront later that evening, I went out for another walk around school. Apparently, Yuri wasn't too happy with me after seeing that Yui wasn't in Battlefront, but she needs patience. Or at least volunteer herself to do it if she's such a good recruiter.

I walked for a few hours, just walking until the moon was already up in the sky and darkness engulfed the Afterlife. By the time I noticed the moon, I was beginning to head over to my dorm and get a good rest. This whole day has been nothing but pain and disasters.

But as I walked towards the boys' dormitory, I noticed a shadow figure at top of a building. At first, I thought it was Shiina because she would usually do that but when the figure called out to me, I figured out it wasn't her. It was Yui.

"Hinata! Hinata, over here!" Yui called out from the top.

I looked up, trying to fully see her but it was hard. "Yui? What are you doing up there?"

"I don't know! I accidentally got up here by mistake and now I can't get down! Can you help me?"

What a moron.

So, I climbed up the building using the stairs and walked over to Yui who seemed relieved to see me.

"Couldn't you use the stairs to get back down?" I asked.

"I could but I wouldn't," Yui said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared of the dark."

I smirked. "You're such a baby."

Yui growled. "Hey! There are some people who are still scared of the dark as I am!"

"Whatever."

"Meany."

We stood in silence for a while as we both looked up to the moon and stars above us.

"It's amazing," Yui said.

"What is?" I said.

"I never thought the Afterlife would look like the normal world. It even has it's moon and stars just like back home."

I looked at her. This girl…she really misses her old life. I could tell she wasn't suppose to be here yet. I felt pretty bad for her.

Yui giggled. "But you taught me that this was not the old world anymore but the Afterlife. I guess I'll just to get use to it but not enjoy it too much, just as you taught me."

I looked down the building towards the horizon. It was pitch dark. Nothing could be seen beyond the school bounds. "Yui…"

"Oh! I was meaning to ask you this, umm, you wouldn't mind if I asked you which grade you would be if this was really a school? Everyone seems to be in the same level," Yui said.

"That's fine. Well, back my old life, I was actually a senior in high school, so I guess I'm a senior in this school too."

"Really? I was a junior. You're my upperclassman then," Yui smiled.

I smiled. "I guess you'll have to respect me more than you already had."

"Yeah right! I can do whatever I want here."

"Respect your upperclassman."

"Never!"

We laughed for a while.

"You know, I actually thought you were a much more serious girl when I first saw you," I said.

"Me? Well, I guess I can be. But I thought it would be better if I acted like nothing was wrong. It's better to not worry too much, you know," Yui said.

"Gotcha."

Silence.

"Hinata, can I ask you something else?" Yui said.

"Sure," I said.

"Um, how did you die?"

Here it goes.

I gave out a small smirk. "Well, I died without a purpose. It was like I never had a reason to begin with."

Yui tilted her head. I got used to her doing that. "Why say that?"

"Because I was useless. I even question God for ever bringing me into the world." Memories flashed before my eyes so fast that I couldn't grasp them.

"Hinata, if you don't want to-"

"No, no. It's fine. If someday you decide to join my group, you're bound to hear people's deaths. I'll just tell you mine right now."

I sighed. Everytime I remember my past life, I begin to tremble. But why? It was such a meaningless life I had.

"Yui, you see, I used to play baseball. I remember being in one of the most important games of a lifetime. I was on the field, exhausted. All I could remember was the heat and the taste of dirt in my mouth. It was the last game of the tournament, and I remember a pop fly coming towards me. But...did I catch it or drop it?" I said as I looked down the building to the NPCs walking to their separate dormitories.

I smirked. "Nah. I would've remembered if I caught it or not. I bet I didn't catch it. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been influenced by drugs after the game."

"You took drugs?" Yui said.

"Yep. I'm guessing that game really did a toll on me. I took drugs every chance I got, trying to escape the life I was never able to accomplish. I thought that maybe I would get out of everyone's way if I took drugs. So, I continued and then one day..."

I paused.

"...I was high before I went out to the street for a walk. But because I was so high on drugs, I was stupid enough to go walking through the street."

Yui gasped and I chuckled softly.

"Yep. I walked down the street, and I could only remember seeing the lights from a red car coming towards me and then black. That's how I died."

Silence.

I looked at Yui. She seemed to be in shock. I patted her shoulder and smiled. "I told you it wasn't such a tragic death. It was stupid. Everything was. It was meaningless."

Yui looked at me with puppy eyes. "Hinata...that was so sad..."

I chuckled. "Nah. That was just-"

Suddenly, Yui wrapped her arms around me. She hugged me. I was taken back because I never was shown affection like this especially after talking about my own death.

I stood in shock for a while, not knowing what to do. After a while, Yui let me go. I looked at her eyes that were teary. Why was she so sad?

Yui suddenly ran away. She went through the stairs and disappeared into the dark. I stood in awe. Wasn't she afraid of the dark? Whatever. I was left alone with only the moon and the stars to accompany me.

* * *

**Yui and Hinata had a talk together. They talk about Hinata's death which made Yui cry. D'aww! Hinata, you have people who feel for you. **

**Please review. ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the sixth chapter. We'll be able to see what happened right after Yui and Hinata did their talk. Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

**Ch. 6**

The week of testing had come to an end. Afterlife Battlefront was gathered in our Headquarters once more to discuss our plans.

"So testing is done, and we did what we could to make Angel fail," Yuri began. "Now we just have to wait until the results are out."

"I hope having my head get hit by the ceiling was worth it," I said.

"It will. Trust me."

I sighed and layed back on the couch I was in.

"However, the one mission we didn't accomplish was yours, Hinata," Yuri said. "I don't see Yui anywhere here. In fact, I haven't seen her at all the remainder of the week. Come on, you had a whole week to persuade her."

Yuri was right. The first day of testing, Yui was there. After that one night I talked to her, I haven't seen her at all. Yui didn't went to take the tests for the rest of the week. I hope she was alright.

"Look, I quit, okay? If Yui doesn't want to join then she doesn't want to join. I can't convince her," I said.

"Ugh! You're so useless! Why didn't I assigned someone else to do it?" Yuri said.

"That's what I kept telling you."

Yuri walked over to her desk. "Fine. Then we have to do it together. We're going to have to infiltrate Yui's domain."

I nearly choked. "What?!"

"But why Yui?" Otonashi said.

"This is so stupid," Shiina said from her shadow.

"Because there's something fishy about the way Yui refused to join Battlefront. Every human I've met with became members within two days. Yui had taken a whole week and three days without showing a sign of wanting to join us. Not to mention she completely disappeared," Yuri said.

"What could be the reasons?" Fujimaki asked.

"The two reasons I have right now are 1) Hinata scared Yui in some way..."

I huffed.

"Or 2) The worst possible thing would be that she took Angel's side," Yuri finished.

"No way," Ooyama said.

"But if Yui really did join Angel, why haven't we seen her by Angel's side?" Otonashi said.

"Because we haven't done anything to make Angel fight us. We were in testing mode this whole week," Yuri said.

"Are we going to do another Operation Tornado?" Matsushita asked.

"It will be like it only we'll be infiltrating Yui's domain and not collecting meal tickets."

"Why do you have to go through another girl's privacy? Why do we have to do illegal stuff?" Otonashi said.

"Because, apparently, Hinata failed on his mission and so we have to do the dirty work," Yuri said. "Besides, we've infiltrated Angel's domain before. We can do it again with Yui and...wait...I think it would also be a good idea to check Angel's domain as well while we're at it. Maybe we'll discover something about Yui if the two really did join up."

I frowned.

"Okay, so in this operation, I need Gldemo to go wild," Yuri said.

Iwasawa nodded. "Got it."

"I will also need Takeyama, Noda, Matsushita, and Takamatsu to join me in getting into Yui's and Angel's domains."

"Alright. Let's get started," Matsushita said.

"I won't let you down, Yurippe," Noda said.

"I will do my best," Takamatsu said.

"Indeed but please call me Chirst," Takeyama said.

"Now, for the rest of you," Yuri said. "I want you guys to go armed to where the concert's going to be in case Angel shows up and probably Yui along with her."

"But Yui's a girl, not some angel. We can't shoot her," I said.

"She can't die, remember? Unless she's also different like Angel. Have you not noticed? Yui's the exact opposite of Angel. She's like a little demon as show by her tail and wings. She could be one of Satan's allies."

"And now, out of no where, Satan's going to join?"

"This world is filled with possibilities. You may never know. God has His own angel. It's no surprise if Satan decided to join and have his own demon."

I sighed.

"Now you all know what to do. The mission will start tonight at 9pm. All of you better be ready. You are all dismissed," Yuri said as she sat on her desk.

"Good bye and good luck," TK said as he did a few dance moves before exiting the room along with the other members. I followed behind. This mission is not one I like at all. It's making me feel uncomfortable. It's making me want to look for Yui and warn her.

* * *

Girls Dead Monster was playing their songs as usual, pretty great songs if you ask me. I was with Otonashi near the entrance of the cafeteria where the concert was held. We had our guns ready to fire if Angel showed up unlike last time.

"Did Yurippe even think that maybe this mission might bomb?" I said out loud, not addressing it to Otonashi in particular.

"I was sorta thinking the same thing," he said.

"I mean, Yui could be in her dorm while they're trying to sneak in. That wouldn't be good."

"Exactly unless Yui has heard of Gldemo and got mesmerized by them."

I shrugged. I walked around for a while, trying to keep low or away from the NPCs.

"Hi Hinata!"

I jumped in surprise, almost making me fire my gun. I turned around and saw a familiar girl with pink hair.

"Yui? What are you doing here?" I said in awe. It's been a while since I've seen her.

Yui tilted her head. "What do you think, silly? I'm here for Gldemo's performance."

Wow. She was actually here for that.

"But Yui, where have you been all this time? I haven't seen you this whole week," I said.

Yui smiled. "I was in my dorm the whole time. I was doing a little project of mine."

"I see."

I looked at Yui as she smiled brightly. Never had I seen her cheerful before. It's hard to imagine she being a demon.

"Umm...Hinata, why are you holding a gun? You're not going to shoot me, are you?" Yui said.

I looked down to my gun and back to Yui. "Of course not. I'm just patrolling."

"Oh."

Silence. She's such a moron.

"Well, I gotta go now. Maybe you can take a break and see Gldemo yourself. I can save you a spot if you want," Yui said.

"That sounds nice. I'll see what I can do," I said.

Yui smiled and walked towards the cafeteria building. I looked at her as she did. She couldn't be partnered with Angel or even being a demon of Satan. That's impossible. She was just like any human. She might have her reasons to not join us.

Suddenly, shots were fired. I looked at Yui as she tried to dodge the bullets.

"Shit!" I said as I walked back over to Otonashi who was ready to fire at Yui. "Don't!"

Otonashi looked up to me. "Hinata?"

"Don't shoot," I said and signaled the other members to not shoot.

"Why not?" Otonashi said.

"Because Yui's just like any of us. She's not partnered with Angel."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Because she wouldn't-" I cut myself off as I handed Otonashi my gun and ran over to Yui. Otonashi said something, but my focus was all on Yui.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

Yui looked up to me with puppy eyes. "N-no..."

"You're not hurt, are you?"

Yui shook her head. "But I'm terrified."

I placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her inside the cafeteria building. "Come on. Let's go see Gldemo."

Yui looked up to me with eyes of wonder and delight. "Would you really?"

I smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

We both walked inside the building, ignoring the horror outside and soaking in the excitement from inside.

* * *

**Wow! Yuri can really think outside the box, even if what she says might be strange. Well, Battlefront's going to invade Yui's and Angel's rooms (domains as Yuri says). Yui has reappeared and both she and Hinata reunited. It's cute how she would save a spot for him to see Gldemo together. Aww! And Hinata decided to do it. How sweet is that? Damn Otonashi and the others, trying to shoot Yui down. Maybe they're just jealous that Yui pays more attention to Hinata than to them. Haha. Who knows? Anyway, I hope you all liked it and please review so I'll know how I'm doing. Thanks. ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the seventh chapter. What happened in the concert with Yui and Hinata? Was Yuri able to find something about Yui and Angel? We'll see. Enjoy! ^-^**

**One more thing, I want to thank ****BloodPokemon101 for being a big fan of this story. Thank you. Your reviews make my day. I love to know what you think about it. **

**Now enjoy this chapter. Dedicated to BloodPokemon101. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch. 7**

"Gldemo rocks!" Yui smiled as she exited the cafeteria.

"I'm glad you like them," I said as I walked by her side.

We were both in the concert of Gldemo until it was over. It was pretty intense even with NPCs surrounding us. Iwasawa's voice was really one to die for.

"I really fell in love with Alchemy! That song was awesome!" Yui said.

"That song was good. But it's hard to pick which song was the best. They're all so good," I said.

Yui looked at me. "Thank you for joining me. It made this experience a whole lot better!"

I looked at her. "Really? Why say that?"

"Well because-"

Then the loud sound of bullets being fired were heard. Yui and I looked right in front of us only to be greeted by Otonashi, TK, Ooyama, Fujimaki and Shiina attacking. That could only mean one thing. Angel was here.

I looked between my team mates and saw that the lonely silver head was indeed in front of them, just standing there shielding herself from the bullets.

"Shit!" I ran towards Otonashi who saw me and handed me my gun.

"Where were you? We were here trying to get her away from the cafeteria before she could get you," Otonashi said.

"Sorry. I had other business to do," I said and began to fire. I turned around over to Yui who stood in fear. "Yui, run away! Take cover!"

Yui said nothing but shook her head.

"Yui! I'm being serious! Run away!" I yelled as I fired some bullets towards Angel.

After that, my all focus was on the enemy in front of us. But I really hoped Yui had gone to hide herself. The battle went on for a while until we were given orders to stop by Yuri and retreated. Everyone ran away towards our Headquarters.

I was about to run away along with everyone until I remembered Yui. I looked around and spotted her in the same spot as I left her. Why in the world was she still standing there?

"Yui, come on! Come with us. We gotta get away from Angel," I said, holding out my hand to her.

Yui looked at me with eyes that made me feel like I did something wrong. "Hinata...I can't..."

"Why not? Come on. I promise you won't be forced to join Battlefront. Just come take cover for your sake."

Yui shook her head. "Hinata...I can't...you're the bad guy..."

I raised an eyebrow in desperation. "Huh? What are you-"

"Come on, Hinata! What's keeping you?" Otonashi said as he grabbed onto my arm and tried to pull me away.

I tried to pull away from his grasp. "Otonashi, let me go! Don't you see that Yui needs help? She's just standing there and-"

"Well, let her stand there. It's not like she's going to die or anything."

"But she'll get obliterated!"

"Well, let her get obliterated! If she knows what's good for her, then let her be."

I struggled against Otonashi's grasp. Luckily, I was stronger than him, so I was able to get away and run towards Yui. "Yui!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Suddenly, I was carried by two people stronger than me. TK and Fujimaki.

"Guys! Let me go! Let me go!" I struggled.

They said nothing as they carried me away. I was only left to struggle under their grasp. I looked towards Yui who was still staring at me with sad eyes. Then I saw Angel walking closer to her, but Yui didn't move. Once Angel was a foot away from Yui, Yui looked at her and then I never figured out what happened because I was forced around a corner. I yelled out Yui's name but nothing happened.

* * *

"Let me fucking go! I gotta go save Yui! Let me go!" I yelled and kicked and spat and slapped and punched and all that jazz. But Matsushita was strong as a bull, guarding the door away from me.

"Would you calm your ass down!" Yuri yelled.

I growled. "How can I calm down when there's one of us in trouble out there?!"

"Look, sit down and-"

"No way will I sit down and-"

Suddenly, a sharp blade reached my neck. It was Noda's axe.

"Why don't you shut your whiny ass mouth and pay attention to Yurippe?" he said.

I could only huffed and stood as still as a rock with my stare towards Yuri.

"Thank you. Now, I could sense that something did not go right in this operation, am I right?" Yuri said.

Silence.

"I thought so. Well, not knowing what happened out in the battle field, I do know that it was just as bad as what my team went through," she continued.

"Don't tell me you guys weren't able to get into the rooms?" Fujimaki said.

"Oh no. We were able to get into the rooms just fine. However, what we found inside the rooms, was not as pretty," Yuri said.

"W-what happened?" Ooyama asked.

"Nothing too big happened. But..." Yuri paused for a while. "So, we went into Angel's room first since we knew already where it was. We were able to successfully get inside and there was nothing suspicious inside. We checked her computer but nothing was changed. Everything was what it was the last time we visited. "

"Which means that Angel doesn't have anything too bad to worry about," Otonashi said.

"Which also means that Angel has nothing to do with Yui either. Thinking that Yui was with Angel was a wrong conclusion," Yuri said.

"What did I say? She's just human!" I growled.

"Yes but...that only leaded to something much worse," Yuri said as she leaned against her desk.

I huffed. The only worst thing I can think of right now is that Yui was probably obliterated by Angel by now.

Yuri looked to all of us and then stared directly to me. "Hinata, you're in danger. From Yui."

"What are you talking about?" I said a bit calm.

"Well, when we went into Yui's room, we found no computer nor anything really suspicious. Until we reached her desk and..." Yuri sighed. "Your name was everywhere. Written in pieces of paper. Of course, it would only be suspicious if we took all the pieces of paper, but what my team can remember, it's all not good. Takamatsu, start."

Takamastu straighten his glasses. "One piece of paper said: 'Hinata-car'."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Next," Yuri said.

" 'Hinata-hat'," Takeyama said.

"What?" I said.

"Next," Yuri said.

" 'Hinata-bag'," Matsushita said.

"Next."

" 'Hinata-cards'," Noda said.

I looked at everyone who said something with my name. "What the fuck?"

Yuri averted her eyes. "It's all true, Hinata. As what we can pull out from this, Yui is not part of Angel if not, she's going on her own. Apparently, she took you as her target."

"You can't be serious," I said.

"But I am. What other reason would there be to have your name all over her room? There were papers upon papers with your name on them. Some were even thrown to the trash can, making it full. Yui's planning something towards you."

I wanted to say something but I had nothing to say. Yuri was right. Why would Yui or someone in general have another person's name written all over their room? Unless...

"Maybe she's a stalker..." I whispered.

Yuri sighed. "That's what we thought at first. It wouldn't be that harmful if it was that way, but it all seemed so suspicious, don't you think? I mean, if she really liked you that much, then she would've joined Battlefront with no questions asked. She would've gotten any chance she had to be with you, don't you think? But she's refusing to join us."

"Would that mean that Yui has her own plans in conquering Hinata?" Otonashi said.

"It would appear so. Because Battlefront is a group who sticks together, I imagine that it would be hard to take out someone when there are witnesses everywhere. She would want Hinata to be on his own."

"And then she can take him out."

"Precisely."

Silence.

To me, this all seemed like a shocker. I would never thought something like this would happen. This all seemed so strange.

"So, is Yui really a demon as you implied, Yurippe?" Ooyama said.

Yuri bit her lip. "That would be the worst possible thing. If Yui really was a demon, then that means that we're not only against God but Satan too. We have two powerful forces against us." She turned to me. "So Hinata, I wish for you to stop being with her. I know I told you to convince her to join us, but that is over. We cannot do that until we realize who or what she really is."

"But, Yurippe, it can't be true. Before coming here, Angel was about to get Yui obliterated. Yui can't be a demon," I said.

"Okay, maybe she's not a demon but another of God's angels? Then what? It's still the same thing."

I sighed. This was all so confusing. It's hard for me to find trust on anyone anymore.

"Hinata, I don't want to lose you. Please don't get yourself alone with Yui anymore. At least take someone else with you at all times. You don't know when she may strike," Yuri said. "I can't lose anyone."

I looked at Yuri. She looked so serious and so worried. She actually seemed scared for the first time in my life. She was worried about me. She cared for my safety.

Yuri sighed. "Okay. That's it for today. You are all dismissed."

* * *

**And that was it. Yui called Hinata the bad guy, Angel approached Yui, leaving us with whatever happened between the two, Yuri found out that Yui has something planned for Hinata and now he can't go around without a body guard. What will happen next? Tune in for more chapters and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the eight chapter. In the last chapter, Yui was left behind with Angel and Hinata figured out that Yui has something planned for him. But what? Yuri thinks it's something dangerous. What could it be? We'll see. Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

**Ch. 8**

A month has passed since that incident. A month since anyone has seen or heard of Yui. A month since anything ruthless was done by Angel. A month of strange tranquility.

Afterlife Battlefront was going on our lunch break as our usual routine for a month.

"I'm beginning to worry," Yuri said while waiting in line to get food.

"Why? It all seems so perfectly safe nowadays," Otonashi said.

"I know. That's not suppose to be. Have you forgotten the many ways we can get obliterated? If we are enjoying our life, we'll vanish. Because we haven't had an enemy to keep us busy, we don't have anything at all to protect our lives from."

"I guess."

We all gathered our food and sat at our assigned table. The rest of the Battlefront sat in their assigned tables close to us. We all began to talk about stuff, anything at all. Stuff that anyone can relate to. It was like a normal school life. Pretty scary stuff.

As Yuri and I were talking about food (seriously), Yuri almost choke on hers as she eyed something behind me.

"Yurippe, you okay?" I said.

Yuri grabbed my collar and forced me to look behind me. "Look at that!"

And so I looked and...I almost choked as well. There, waiting in the line, was the pink haired girl, Yui.

"Holy shit! What is she doing here?" I said.

"Dear God! Is she going on her rampage again?" Yuri said.

"I don't think so..." I looked at Yui. She seemed passive like she felt no reason to be alive and walking. She seemed so out of it. "What are you thinking of doing, Yurippe?"

"Well, first and foremost, no one else better see her. They'll start to panic. Second...I can't do anything until I know Yui's real intention."

"And how do you think of knowing it? Didn't you say she was after me?"

"Well, yeah but...Hinata, I need you to do the most dangerous mission I ever given anyone."

"And that is?"

"I need you to go with Yui and talk to her once more."

"What?! But didn't you-"  
"I know what I said before but now it's different. I need for you to go on a date with her."

"And you're asking me to go on a date with her."

"Yes but don't worry. The rest of us will be keeping an eye on you two just in case something unexpected happens. We'll be there to cover your back."

I sighed. "If you say so."

Yuri nodded. "Yes. Now go."

I stood up, left my food alone, and walked over to Yui. I mean, why am I so nervous? Throughout all this month, I knew Yui wasn't a threat to us. But then why do I feel so shaky all of a sudden? She wouldn't hurt me, would she?

"Hey," I said once I reached Yui's side.

Yui turned around to look at me with curious eyes. "Hinata?"

I forced a smile. "Yep. That's me. And you're Yui, I suppose."

Yui smiled. "Of course I am, silly."

"So, are you here for lunch?"

"Mhmm...but..."

"But?"

"I need to buy myself a ticket before I get some."

I searched through my pockets and pulled out a ticket. "Here. I have an extra one."

Yui tilted her head. How long have a missed seeing her do that. "Are you sure, Hinata?"

"Yeah. I already ate anyway," I said.

Yui smiled and took the ticket. "Thank you."

After Yui got her food, I motioned her to sit at a table, a few distance away from Battlefront's table.

"Hinata, why are you here with me?" Yui asked. "Don't you want to sit with your friends?"

I sweat dropped. Well, she already saw everyone else.

"Nah. I thought it would be nice if I sat with you today. It's been a long time since we talked together," I said.

"Okay then. That's okay for me."

So we sat in silence. Yui ate while I just tried not to stare at her. She seemed like any normal human. She's can't be a demon or an angel. Yui seemed normal.

"Look, Yui," I began. "I'm sorry."

Yui looked up with noodles hanging from her mouth. "For what?"

"Well, for...I don't know...for leaving you behind that one time a long time ago. Remember? That one day we saw Gldemo together?"

Yui slurped in her noodles. "Oh yeah. I remember."

"And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. Don't apologize for that."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, you should apologize to me about something but not because of that."

"Then of what?"

"For attacking Kanade."

"Kanade?"

"Yeah. The girl your group acknowledges as Angel."

"For attacking her? But she's our enemy. We have to attack her. If not, we'll disappear."

Yui shook her head. "She's no one to go against to. I've talk with her before. She's cool enough."

"Wait, what? You talked with Angel before?"

"Yep. She's not going to make someone vanish away as you all think. She's just like any one of us except she has special abilities attached to her."

I looked at Yui with all curiosity. Was she messing with me? Angel being good? I find it hard to believe.

"Uh...Yui," I began.

"Hmm?" She looked up to me.

I just gotta figure more out about both Angel and Yui.

"Do you think that maybe, since we haven't seen each other in a while, that maybe you want to go on date with me?" I said. I felt my cheeks get hot. Was I really blushing?

Yui tilted her head. "A date? With me?"

"Yeah. I mean, I want to get to know you more because it seems that every time we get closer together, you disappear. I want to know the real Yui."

"You really want to?"

"Of course I do."

Yui smiled brightly. "Sure. I would love to."

I smiled. Sincerely this time. "Thank you."

* * *

And so, Yui and I went on our small date. It wasn't much since we couldn't really go far. I showed her around the school, to the places she hasn't been yet. All the while, it was a nice date. We had fun. We laughed. We smiled. We were happy. It was still strange to me to think that Yui was any threat. She was a cute, little girl who just needed some friends. She was so lonely.

In the afternoon, right before ending our date, Yui and I were on top of a building, looking out to the distance.

"Hinata, today was really fun," Yui said.

"It was fun. I had so much fun with you. You really are a cool person to hang out with," I said.

Yui looked at me. "Really? Am I really that cool?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. We should hang out more often."

Yui smiled. "We should. I had a blast with you too."

Silence.

"Thank you, Hinata. For going on a date with someone like me," Yui said.

I looked at her. "Of course. I was glad you accepted me."

"I'm glad you even dared to ask me. I never been on a date before."

"Are you serious?"

Yui looked down to the NPCs below. "Hinata, can I tell you about my past life? You told me yours, but I never told you mine."

"Well, if you want to. I'm all ears," I said.

Yui sighed. "Well, back in my old life, I was hit by a car when I was two years old. I was paralyzed."

I hesitated.

"I was paralyzed. I couldn't do anything at all. Not without the help of my mom. She was the only one helping me, and I felt bad for her. I know I was such a burden to her. I was just some annoying baggage in the way," Yui paused then continued. "It was a horrible life for the both of us. My mom had to work extra hard to give me what I want while I was bedridden, unable to do anything at all in my life. I wasn't able to do the things I really wanted, the things I saw in TV. All of that was taken away from me."

I sighed. "So then, being here is like a blessing for you?"

Yui smiled. "It is! I'm glad I was able to move around so much during my time here even if I wasn't able to do much."

Silence.

"My body malfunctioned, making me unable to move at all. Not even the inner organs were able to move. That's how I died," Yui said.

I looked down to her. That was just awful. Being bedridden for life wasn't bad enough? Damn it! God really is a cruel god. It makes me so mad...

Yui giggled soflty. "I guess that's why I was so shocked when I first came here. I couldn't believe that my life was really over. It couldn't be possible. But I learned it was true, and I had to deal with it. It took me a while...actually...I'm still working on it. I forget about the unfairness of my life when I'm with you, Hinata. That's when I can deal with it. But when you're not around, I feel like getting obliterated ASAP. I guess I really am lonely around here."

"Yui..." I began. "Don't you see your reason? Your reason to fight back? You were given such an unfair life and it was taken away from you. Don't you wish to fight back and get what you deserve?"

Yui thought for a while and shook her head. "Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because, I was given as much as I could get in my past life. If that was how it should be, I shouldn't judge it. If that's what God wanted, I respect it."

"But don't you see how unfair that is! You had a life that you wanted to fulfill. Maybe you were going to be able to move again after a while. But how would you know since you were taken away? You had a life to accomplish."

"Not really. If I couldn't move, I couldn't accomplish anything on my own."

"But-"

"In fact, I rather prefer this life over the one I had. I can do anything at all here without anyone else helping me. I feel happy."

I frowned. Yui was such a special person. She knows she had an unfair life, yet here she is, saying this life is way better than the one she had. She seemed satisfied. I probably would be if that was the kind of life I had. This is like a paradise for her. She's able to move. Maybe that was the reason she wouldn't join us. She had no reason to fight back.

"Kanade is no different from us," Yui began. "She's also fighting but for her cause. She doesn't want to fight you all."

"Yui, how do you know so much about Angel? Weren't you scared at her at first?" I said.

"I was until I talked to her. She's an okay girl. I really can't believe you all would fight her. If she's an angel, wouldn't you be helping her than fighting her? I can't fight an angel. It's against my beliefs. I can fight a demon but not an angel."

I stood still. Everything that Yui had told me made sense in some way. If people believed in God, why would they go around fighting Him back? Maybe Yui was right. Maybe it was our time to move on from our past life and go to our right spots. I guess that's why we're here. We're here because we're too stubborn to pass on. We are hungry for revenge.

But then, if Yui wasn't as desperate as us, why is she still here? Did she still have some lingering emotions inside of her? I wonder what those would be.

Yui giggled. "Oh! I just remembered. I was planning something special for you this whole time. I didn't want you to realize it until it was ready. Hinata, wait here. Don't leave, okay?"

I nodded. Yui smiled and walked away.

I was left alone to think. Everything that was said was all so confusing. Some things made complete sense but some did not. Yui had her beliefs while I had mine. They were both completely different. Yuri was the first person I met in this world. She was the one who taught me everything I believed to this day. I fought with her. I vowed to protect her.

But now, there's this new girl, someone with a whole different view on things. Yui believed in the happiness of life. She didn't look on the negative side of things. Plus, she was also someone I wanted to protect because no one else believed in her like I did. She was alone in this world, and I don't do loneliness. She had a worse life than I did, yet she didn't fight back. Yui was also strong in her own way.

Damn it! I was stuck between two ideas: Yuri's and Yui's. Who should I really pay attention to? I fought with Yuri ever since and I just learned Yui's real intention. I wanted to be with Battlefront and help them with whatever I can, yet I want to also help Yui because no one else would. Damn it! Why was I stuck between the two?

Maybe I can convince Yui to join us without forcing her to do anything she didn't want to. All I wanted was for her to have friends, for her not to be alone. Maybe I can also convince Yuri that Yui was okay and not a threat that we have to worry about. Maybe I can make both worlds come together.

"Hinata!"

Suddenly, my walkie-talkie that I had in my pocket began to shout at me with the voice of Yuri. I grabbed the device and turned it on.

"Hello? Yurippe?" I said.

"Hinata, come over here right now! I need you here," she said.

"Huh? But why?"

"Don't question me and just come as you're told."

"But what about the mission I have right now?"

"Quit it. This is much more important. Hurry. Come to the entrance of the school."

With that, the walkie-talkie went dead after Yuri hung up. I sighed and looked towards where Yui had gone to. Damn it all. She told to wait for her. But Yuri wants me. Shit. What was I going to do? Fuck my life!

"I'm sorry, Yui."

I ran towards the entrance of the school just as I was told.

* * *

**After a month, Yui appeared once more. She seems perfectly fine. Hinata was assigned to go on a date with her to learn more about her. Hinata and Yui have a fun time together, it's really cute. Then Yui decided to tell Hinata about her past life. Hinata also learns that Yui doesn't have a reason to fight against Angel. Is Angel Yui's friend? Yui seems to defend her. Yui tells Hinata to wait for her as she leaves to get something for him but Yuri kicks in and tells Hinata to go to the entrance of the school. It seems urgent. I wonder what it is. **

**Tune in for more. Please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the ninth chapter. Woot! I'm on a roll. Haha. **

**And so, the emergency that Hinata had to attend to and forget about Yui (Damn Yuri) will soon be revealed. What will it be? We'll see. Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

**Ch. 9**

I arrived to the entrance of the school where the rest of the Battlefront was already there. Everyone seemed to be looking up to the sky.

"Yurippe, what's going on?" I said as I stood by Yuri's side.

"Look," was all she said as she pointed over to the sky. So I looked up to the sky and...holy shit. There was a person falling from the sky!

I couldn't really make out who it was, but I knew it was human. We all stood there in silence as we stared at this phenomenon. What was going on? Are people going to fall from the sky now?

Just as the person got closer, I noticed its figure getting clearer. It was a small girl with long hair. She was wearing the regular school uniform signifying she was an NPC. But why was she falling?

"Hinata, catch her!" Yuri said.

"Huh? Oh, uh," I said once realizing that the girl was falling towards me. I steady myself with my arms stretched out to catch the girl. I hope I could catch her.

And I did.

The girl had fallen onto my arms perfectly without anyone getting harmed. Although, I had to admit she was heavy when she came falling down on me. But that was all gravity's fault. The small girl was actually pretty light.

The girl looked up to me as if she just had woken up. I noticed her eyes were a pretty scarlet meanwhile her hair was a pretty silverish lavender, had two long bunches tied with scarlet ribbons and a scarlet head band. We both stared at each other.

For a long time.

She didn't seem like she would break the contact anytime soon which was making me nervous.

"Hinata, bring her over to Headquarters. We need to analyze her," Yuri said.

And with that, I obeyed.

* * *

I think this is a bit strange.

Okay, so Yuri got mad when I brought Yui into Headquarters, but she didn't get mad when I brought this new girl? Sometimes, I can never understand Yuri's mind. It's all over the place.

The girl was seated on a couch, looking so emotionless. She was still and didn't seem to budge.

"Okay, I need you to answer me in all honesty," Yuri began with the questions. "Why were you falling from the sky?"

The girl stared at Yuri. "I'm not sure. All I can remember was...do I need a lawyer before I get questioned?"

Yuri face palmed. I would too. What kind of question was that? She was emotionless yet she seemed to have her own sense of humor.

"Of course you don't. There's no such thing as lawyers here. You have to be your own lawyer," Yuri said. "Now, go on with what you were saying earlier."

The girl blinked. "I see. This is quite interesting. Are we playing some sort of game?"

"No. This is serious. Now continue with what you were saying."

I doubt the girl was taking this seriously. She doesn't seem so surprised to be in a strange place. She seemed peculiarly calm, not to mention emotionless. And her voice sounded like it had no tone whatsoever.

"Okay. Well, all I can remember was people below me, I was on top of a building, I jumped and then black. I didn't even feel the cold ground below me," the girl said.

I noticed Yuri hesitate.

"So, you killed yourself?" Yuri said.

"Of course," the girl said.

"And why would you kill yourself?"

"Because I found there was no point in my life. No one wanted me, no one liked me, I was alone. I was a nobody."

"I feel sorry for you."

The girl blinked. "Oh don't be. I'm pretty happy right now."

We all jerked our looks towards the girl. What was wrong with her? She didn't even look happy!

Yuri shook her head in disbelief. "So, you're not at all shocked at why you're in this new place or anything else at all?"

The girl looked to all of us and then shook her head. "Well, I'll admit I'm a bit shaken up at first, but I might as well deal with it. I remember my death, and I brought the conclusion that this is like Heaven, right? Or is this Hell?"

"No. None of those. This is the Afterlife or as some people had called it the Purgatory. This place is the place where..."

And so, Yuri went on and on, explaining everything to the girl. It was the same stuff she had told to the rest of us that anyone of us can explain it to anyone else. Yuri stuck with her beliefs. The girl took in the information given to her pretty well. Unlike when Yui first came, she seemed really calm and understood everything without questions, although she was a bit off when she would spit out weird things. But I came to my conclusion that this girl and Yui kinda had something in common. They both accepted their deaths and were happy with it (Or at least that's what this new girl said). Even though one died naturally while the other one took her life, they both were content with the result. These two girls were just so strange. Why were they so happy with what they had right now?

"...and that's Hinata," Yuri finished introducing everyone. "Now, what's your name?"

The girl nodded. "I'm Nakami."

"Welcome Nakami to Afterlife Battlefront. We will become your closest comrades in battle against Angel as well as your best friends from now on. If you join us, we will help you with your revenge. Would you join us?"

"Of course I will. I mean, there's nothing else I can do here on my own. I might as well."

"I like your attitude. Now, I'll give you a uniform," Yuri said as she walked over to her desk and pulled out a girl's uniform. She handed it to Nakami. "Here. This is the uniform Battlefront members use to identify ourselves as rebels against the god. Also, I gave you a key for your dorm. We all have dorms of our own. The key is inside your uniform."

Nakami took the uniform and nodded. "Thank you. Would you mind if I can go to my dorm to change into this uniform?"

"Of course not. You can go. If you want, I can send someone to help you find your room."

"Oh please do. But can I choose my candidate?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Nakami looked around the room until she stopped dead on me. She better not had picked me.

"Can I take Hinata with me?" Nakami said.

Fuck.

"Hinata?" Yuri raised an eyebrow. "I...guess. If you want."

I jerked my head towards Yuri. "What?! Are you serious? I can't go walking around in the girls' dormitory."

"Well, you have been in them but never out in the open. Just be careful not the encounter Angel along the way and don't alarm the normal students."

I sweat dropped. Damn it all.

Nakami blinked. That is all she seemed to do with her face. "Sorry. I just wanted Hinata to come with me because 1) he's the one who saved me from my fall and 2) I think he's pretty cute."

I blushed as I jerked my head towards Nakami who didn't even seem to be affected by what she just said. I could hear the rest of the Battlefront snickering and giggling.

"Well, what do you know? Hinata finally got someone he can look forward to love," Yuri laughed. "Just don't go too far, okay, Hinata?"

"I-I...oh forget it. Come on, Nakami. Let's go," I said as I walked out of the room with the girl beside me.

"I promise I won't do anything bad to you, Hinata," Nakami said as she looked at me.

I gulped. Why was she embarrassing me? This stranger I have yet to learn about.

* * *

"25...26...27...28. Here's your room, Nakami," I said as I pointed to the assigned room.

Nakami stared at the door. "Thank you so much, Hinata-kun."

Hinata-kun? Oh great...

"No problem," I smiled nervously.

"I'm going inside to change into my uniform. Would you mind waiting for me?" Nakami said.

"Uh...sure."

"Thank you. I'll be right out."

With that, Nakami entered her room, leaving me alone to wait for her. And for a while, it was all good until...

"Oh my gosh!"

I jerked my head towards my left to see three NPC girls rushing up to me. I nearly backed away.

"Uh...?" I said.

"This is our lucky day! There's a sexy guy sneaking into our dormitory," one said.

"W-what?" I said.

"Eeek! I can't hold back my excitement!" another said.

"He's so dreamy!" another said.

"Whoa. Hold on a second..." I sweat dropped.

"Look, mister. We won't tell on you if you do us a favor," Girl #1 said.

Damn it. If I don't do what they want, they might tell on Angel and then I'll really be in trouble. I don't want to die, I mean, I know I can't die, but still. With Angel, death is insanely painful.

I sighed. "Fine. What is it?"

The girls giggled. Girl #1 said, "We want you to strip."

I nearly choked. "What?! Are you serious?!"

"We are serious," Girl #2 said.

"Uh-huh!" Girl #3 said.

"We always wanted a good looking guy to strip for us. Come on. Just this once," Girl #1 said.

Why do I get myself into stuff like this?

I sighed. "Fine. I'll strip for you. But you promise to leave me alone right after I do it, right?"

The girls giggled. "Of course."

Dear God.

And so, I began to strip. Yes. I was actually going to do it. I had to. The girls left me no choice. So I began to take my blazer off...

"But you gotta actually strip. Don't you know how to strip?" Girl #1 said.

"I am stripping or at least I was until you interrupted me," I said.

"You have to do sexual movements while you take your clothes off," Girl #2 said.

"What?! Sexual movements?!"

"Yeah. That's actually stripping," Girl #3 said.

I sighed.

Fuck my life.

So, I actually was going to strip. For everyone, I'm sorry. I really am. I know you don't want to see this...unless you do. Then you're a fucking NPC.

I took my blazer off and threw it to the ground while moving my hips. The girls screamed in delight. I began to unbutton my shirt while biting my lip. The girls squealed. I threw the shirt to them. Some of them almost fainted.

"And here comes the real show," I said as I began to unbutton my pants. I was faking it, you guys, okay?

Suddenly, I saw a familiar pink hair girl down the hallway. It was Yui exiting her dorm.

"Yui!" I said as I quickly button up my pants and took my blazer off the ground. I put it on and ran away from the crazy girls while they were all distracted by my shirt.

"Yui!" I was able to reach her before she turned away.

Yui looked up to me. "Oh. Hinata."

"Yui, I'm so sorry for leaving you earlier. I didn't mean to. I just had some business to do," I said.

"I understand...but..." Yui eyed me. "Why don't you have your shirt on?"

I smiled nervously. "It's a long story."

Yui giggled. "It seems like you were stripping for girls, you weirdo!"

I chuckled nervously. "You're not too far from it."

We laughed for a while. It felt so good to laugh, and that's something because I never felt so good to laugh before. In fact, I began to love to laugh when I was with Yui. I wonder why.

"Oh, while you're here, how about I give you my surprise to you?" Yui said.

I smiled. " I would like-"

"Hinata-kun."

I turned around and saw Nakami walking up to me. She paused, eyed me, then stared. "Hinata-kun, were you stripping?"

I sighed. Girls know everything. "It's a long story."

Nakami blinked then noticed Yui. "And she is?"

"Oh. This is Yui. She's a friend of mine," I said. "Yui, this is Nakami. A new member of Battlefront."

"Nice to meet you," the girls greeted each other.

"Umm..." Nakami pulled me closer to her for her to whisper in my ear. "Why doesn't she have the uniform?"

"Oh, uh, because she hasn't yet decided to join us. She still has to choose," I said.

"Oh."

Silence.

"Well, Hinata-kun, don't we have to go? Yuri had said that I was going to train in an operation, and we must not be late," Nakami said.

"Uh...sure I guess. But the operation isn't until-"

"Let's go." Nakami interrupted me and pulled me away.

"S-sure..." I said and looked back to Yui. "I'll see you later, Yui."

Yui nodded but she seemed to be a bit disturbed. Was it something I had in my face? Oh wait...I still had to change out. No wonder. But...she wasn't like this before? Why was she now?

"Come on, Hinata-kun. I can't wait to work with you," Nakami said.

I smiled nervously.

* * *

**Wow. That was interesting. Battlefront has come upon a girl who fell from the sky! I wonder what that was about. **

**And this is where my OC comes out, Nakami. Since I like Angel, I wanted to have a character like her expect with a different look (of course) and a sense of humor even though she doesn't seem affect by it. I love my Nakami.**

** Nakami committed suicide, the poor dear. I wonder why. She seems content, however, just as Yui. And she seems to have a crush on Hinata. Oh la la! Haha. Even though she doesn't seem to be affected in anyway, only making Hinata blush like crazy. Haha.**

**And by God! Hinata strips! Yay! Fanservice! Haha. I'm such a freaking NPC. Haha.**

**Yui and Nakami both stare at him with such confused faces. But you know they liked it. Haha.**

**Well, Nakami has to go to her first training exercise. I wonder how that will go. Tune in for more. Please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the tenth chapter. Nakami's first training exercise will commence. Let's see how it goes. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch. 10**

Operation Tornado was being done again tonight for Nakami's training. Everyone except Yuri, who was monitoring the concert being done, and Iwasawa, who was doing the concert again was outside, patrolling for Angel.

"This is intense," Nakami said as she stood by me with her share of guns in her hands. But with her emotionless tone, she didn't seem to be serious about it being intense.

"Well, it's kinda boring at first but then it gets exciting when Angel appears," I said.

"I see."

"Hey Nakami, aren't you a bit nervous?" Otonashi, who was always with us, said.

"Not really," Nakami said.

"You really are brave. It's admirable."

"Thank you, Otonashi-kun."

Yep. Nakami has given everyone a "cute" nickname as she implies. Every guy had the "-kun" at the end, and the girls had "-san" at the end.

A few minutes of talking and whatnot, Angel has made her appearance.

"Shit! There she is!" Otonashi said as he got ready.

"Come on, Nakami. Get ready," I said as I began to aim.

"Don't worry. I'm ready," Nakami said as she got her guns ready.

Eveyone waited until Angel got closer and closer until she was close enough for us to attack her. We all started to attack, shooting Angel anything we had. But, as we were, I was beginning to back down.

_"Kanade is no different from us. She's also fighting but for her cause. She doesn't want to fight you all. "_

That was what Yui had said before. Angel was not our enemy, she said. We shouldn't be attacking her. But why? I have yet to know why.

"Hinata, what are you doing? Keep attacking!" Fujimaki said as he got beside me.

I hesitated. Why was I frozen? Why couldn't I attack?

"This is boring," Nakami said as she rushed up ahead, away from all of us.

"Nakami, don't do it!" Otonashi said.

"This will not go anywhere. I can handle this myself." Nakami stood a few feet away from Angel with her guns tightly around her small hands.

"What is she thinking?" Noda said.

"This is so stupid," Shiina said.

"Everyone, stop shooting," Matsushita said.

So everyone did. We all stared at the silverish lavender haired girl standing still in front of Angel. Wasn't she scared? Nakami was really bold.

"I got you," Nakami said as she pointed her guns to Angel and shoot all her bullets on her. Angel was shield with her power.

"Is she stupid? Why is she wasting her bullets?" Noda said.

"She has something up her sleeve," Otonashi said.

"I wonder what," Ooyama said.

Once Nakami was almost done with her bullets, she stopped. "Oh. You're good. But not good enough." Suddenly, Nakami pointed one gun towards us, making all of us jump in shock.

"What are you doing?! We're your allies!" Fujimaki said.

Nakami aimed down to the ground in front of us and shot her remaining bullets. We all covered ourselves from the smoke being created from the ground being cracked.

"What the fuck is she doing!?" Noda said.

I tried to look around for Nakami, but everything was covered by smoke. I was only able to see her silhouette.

Just then. Nakami's guns slid over to us.

"I'm your worse enemy," I heard Nakami said before her figure disappeared.

"Nakami!" I coughed.

But I never heard from her again.

* * *

After the meeting with Battlefront, discussing about the mission and what could have possibly happened with Nakami, we were all dismissed and I was able to go out on my own and walk around in the night. It was becoming to be my usual routine before heading to bed. I wasn't sure why I suddenly began doing it. I just did. And maybe, I was also hoping to find Nakami somewhere unless she got obliterated by Angel.

Curses! Why do I still hold that belief? I was told by Yui that it wasn't true. That Angel wasn't our enemy but held her own cause. But what cause could that possibly be? All I see her do is trying to hurt us all. I still wasn't sure who to believe. I only went with what I was taught.

Then the thought of Yui came. It'd be weird to say that I was aching to talk to her about anything at all. That's what she always did anyways. I kinda felt lonesome without her. Was I beginning to grown close to her? It feels just like that time I first met with Yuri and created the Battlefront. I always had that gut feeling of being there for Yuri, to protect her and to make her happy. That was all I wanted. And now, I'm wanting to do the same for Yui but I can't turn my back on Yuri. Damn it! What should I do?

"And that way, they both of us can win."

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice. I turned around the corner and saw Yui standing there with someone else. It was a guy from what I could see. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He wore the normal student uniform. He must be an NPC. Why was Yui talking with him so secretly in the night?

I guess I made a noise of some sort because they both turned around and spotted me.

Yui smiled. "Hello Hinata. Come over here."

So I did as I was told. I walked over to Yui. "Hey."

"Hinata, I want you to meet Koyomi. He's a new friend of mine," Yui said.

I looked at the guy who forced a smile on him. I could tell.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"Koyomi, this is Hinata. He's s very good friend of mine," Yui said.

Koyomi nodded once.

I turned back to Yui. "Yui, what are you doing here in the night?"

"Nothing much really. Just talking with Koyomi," she said.

This all seemed a bit too suspicious.

"There's nothing suspicious going on here. I promise you that," Yui smiled.

"Of course not...wait! What? Did I say that out loud?" I said.

Yui giggled. "No, silly! I can read your mind!"

"You're joking, right?"

"Maybe."

I sighed. "Whatever. I'm...I'm going to bed. I'll see you later."

"Good night and sweet dreams, Hina-kins!"

Hina-kins? Well...

"Yeah. Night," I said, gave one last look to Koyomi and walked away. This all felt so strange. Didn't I told Yui already that if she interacted with NPCs, she might vanish? Unless, Koyomi was not an NPC but another human who just arrived. Maybe Yui was explaining everything to him. Maybe...what if she's convincing him that if he sees the Battlefront, it's not good for him? Yui wouldn't go against us, would she? Of course not. She wouldn't. She's not a threat. I already claimed that.

"Hinata-kun, there you are."

I nearly jumped. I turned around and saw a familiar silverish lavender haired girl staring at me.

"I was looking all over for you," Nakami said.

"Nakami, where have you been? Everyone was worried about you," I said.

Nakami blinked. "I was just doing what I was trained to do. I was fighting against Angel."

"But how? I mean, what really happened?"

Nakami averted her eyes. She seemed like she was thinking for a while. "Oh it's nothing really. I just scared her a bit for her not to come bother us for a while."

I looked at Nakami. She looked as emotionless as ever. It was nothing happened. Now I really wonder what really happened.

"Nakami..."

"Come on, Hinata-kun. I want you to walk me over to my dormitory. Can you do that for me?" she said.

I sighed and turned around to the other direction. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

**Nakami did a good job on her first try, I do believe. She seems to bad ass in my opinion. She faced Angel all on her own. **

**Hinata found Yui once more but she wasn't alone. She was with some guy named Koyomi who wore the NPC uniform. Was he really an NPC or was he human? Who knows but Hinata finds this suspicious.**

**And then Nakami returns unharmed. She said she took care of Angel and asked Hinata to walk her to her dorm. Hmm. So many questions that comes to mind, right?**

**Well, here, my other OC, Koyomi, appeared. He's going to be the last one added to this story, so you all know. He's personality will be revealed later. **

**Tune for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the eleventh chapter. After having her training going well, Nakami met with Hinata for him to take her to her dorm. What happened after that? We'll see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.**** 11**

The next day, an announcement was made to the school.

"After a few days of thinking it over, Kanade Tachibana decided to back down her role as the Student Body President from now on. In her place, Ayato Naoi will replace her position, making him the new Student Body President," the principal of the school announced.

"No way," Otonashi said.

"She didn't back down on her own. She was fired," Yuri said as she walked over to us.

"Fired? Why?"

"Because the results were finally taken into consideration. The teachers figured out that Angel's responses to the tests were to mock the teachers."

"So our mission was a success?" Ooyama said.

"Yes. Now we'll be able to see if that will affect Angel drastically. If she's not the student body president anymore, what will she do now?" Yuri said. "Serves her right."

"But don't the teachers know that she was framed?" Otonashi said.

"How will they know? It's just like in the real world, teachers wouldn't know that. They go with what they have right in front of them."

"They'll just think it was a single student acting rebellious," I said.

Otonashi hesitated.

Yuri patted my shoulder. "Hinata, I got something for you."

"Huh? What is it?" I said.

Yuri walked away and I followed. She lead me away from everyone else into a quiet corner.

"Okay, what is it?" I said.

"Hinata, we might have a problem," Yuri said.

"About?"

"Yui."

"What about her? You're being a little vague, Yurippe."

"She's joining us."

I nearly choked. "What?! Yui's joining us? How do you know?"

"Because she came up to me this morning wanting to join us. She was ready to fight on our side."

But that didn't make any sense. Yui said it herself that she wouldn't go against Angel. She had no reason to. Why join now?

"It doesn't make any sense," I said.

"It doesn't. Unless she has another plan of conquering you some way..." Yuri said.

"Yurippe, I told you already that Yui is not someone we need to worry about. Why would she still go after me?"

"How should I know? But I'm still a bit suspicious about her."

"Why? She's okay. She's an okay girl. Just give her a chance, Yurippe. Don't be so judgmental."

"I'm not being judgmental!"

"It sure seems like you are."

Yuri glared at me for a while before turning away. "Look, I'm just trying to look out for you, okay? Can't a leader be worried about her own team?"

I smiled gently. "I understand. But sometimes you seem to worry too much. That's not good for you."

"Worry? Who worries too much? Not me."

I chuckled and patted Yuri on the head. "Oh Yurippe. You're still the same as ever. It's nice to know you never changed."

Yuri looked to me with a hint of pink in her cheeks. "Hinata..."

"Aww. You're blushing."

"I'm not!" Then she slapped me across the face with such force that made me fall on my bottom. She huffed as I laughed.

"That was all I had to tell you. I just wanted to warn you," Yuri said as she began walking away.

"Yeah. Thanks," I said as I stood up and dusted myself.

"Oh and Hinata..."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. Please."

"Sure, Yurippe. I promised you that I wouldn't leave you until I fulfilled what I had to do."

Yuri stopped walking. "You really are a moron." Then she walked away, leaving me behind with a smile. Oh Yurippe.

* * *

Right after the announcement, Yuri gathered up everyone for a meeting. Everyone was there even Yui who I doubted was joining us, but she was right here in flesh and blood.

"Okay. So with Angel out of the way, we have a new mission to do," Yuri began. "It will involve with the substitute student body president. We will see how he reacts when we misbehave."

"Wait. Does this mean that Angel is out of the question?" Fujimaki said.

"Of course not. Angel is still our first priority. We'll also be checking her status while we're checking on the substitute president."

"Sounds like a plan. What will we do, Yurippe?" Noda said.

"Well, I just want to see if the substitute president will do anything. I want you guys to do whatever you like during class. Remember, don't pay attention to the teacher. Just do whatever," Yuri said. "With that, will be enough. That's all I have for you right now. You're dismissed."

Everyone nodded and walked out of the room. I walked out while looking back at Yuri who gave me a look that said "Watch out". I smiled and walked out on my own. Otonashi stayed behind because Yuri called to him.

"Hinata-kun," Nakami walked up to me. "How about going to the same class together?"

I sweat dropped. "Yeah...uh..."

I don't know but ever since Nakami confessed that she said I was cute, she has been all over me. I mean, I have nothing against her, but it's a bit weird. She didn't even tried to seduce me.

Suddenly, I looked to the pink head who was walking next to me out of nowhere. "Hey Yui."

Yui smiled to me. "Hi Hina-kins!"

I leaned towards her and whispered. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't agree with Battlefront's beliefs?"

"Well, I really don't but I thought it would be nice if I join you all and help everyone find peace."

"What? Are you crazy? That's going against Yurippe's orders!"

"I know but still. I want to help everyone out. Hinata, do you think you can help me out?"

I sighed. What should I say? I wanted to help Yui but then I would be harming Yuri at the same time. I hate being stuck in between.

"Well, I-"

"Hinata-kun," Nakami pulled on me, closer to her and away from Yui. "Have fun with me than with that death metal girl."

"Death metal? Who are you calling death metal, selfish pest!" Yui growled as she placed her face right in front of Nakami's.

"Selfish pest? That's not nice," Nakami said.

The two girls went into a staring contest of a while until I broke it off.

"Okay, you two. That's enough," I said.

"Hinata-kun, Death Metal Girl was bullying me," Nakami said as she hugged me. She actually hugged me and...she actually began to tremble. What was wrong with her? Was she faking it?

"Bullying? You're the one who started it!" Yui said.

"Look, why don't we-" I began to say.

"Hinata-kun. Here's a classroom. Let's go in," Nakami interrupted as she pulled me inside a classroom, leaving me only to get a glance at Yui before the door shut in front of me.

* * *

So here I was with Nakami and Otonashi who joined us later in a classroom chit chatting about anything in particular. To be honest, I was glad that Otonashi was here so that the tension between Nakami and I would be less severe.

"So is this what we're going to all day?" Otonashi said.

"I guess. What else is there to do?" I said.

"I wonder where everyone else is at."

"Probably doing the same things as we are."

"Yeah."

Nakami blinked. "This is boring."

"So Otonashi," I began another conversation before we would have to actually pay attention to the teacher. "I noticed Yurippe asked you to stay behind. What was that for?"

"Oh that? Well, it was nothing but to give me a walkie-talkie," Otonashi said.

"I see." From the corner of my eye, I noticed Nakami beginning to do something with a piece of paper.

"By the way, I couldn't help but notice that Yui decided to join us after a month or so."

"Yeah. I was a bit taken back too."

Nakami nodded. "The Death Metal Girl."

"Death Metal Girl?" Otonashi raised an eyebrow.

"Hinata-kun, Otonashi-kun, I advice you guys to not be friends with that bully."

"Bully?" I turned to Nakami.

"Mhmm. She's a bully and a bully is not someone you want to be friends with."

"But aren't you a bully too? You began calling her "Death Metal Girl". That's bullying."

Nakami hesitated. "Was I really...bullying?"

"Well, yeah. Pretty much."

Nakami averted her eyes. She seemed pretty sad now. She actually made a face. She stopped folding the piece of paper she had. "I-I didn't mean to. I'm sorry..."

Otonashi and I looked at each other for a while before turning back to Nakami.

"Nakami..." I whispered.

Suddenly, the door opened. We all turned around and saw the student body president, Naoi enter the room with some of the other members of the student council. He glared over to us.

"Okay guys. That's enough," he said.

"What do we do?" Otonashi said.

Nakami only stared at Naoi.

I sat still, looking to see what the president would do next.

Sensing we wouldn't move at all, Naoi moved towards us.

"Okay! Let's go!" I said as I opened a window and jumped out. Nakami and Otonashi followed my lead.

"We made it," Otonashi said.

"What would he had done if we didn't run?" Nakami said. "He didn't look like any threat."

"Who knows. Let's just go somewhere else," I said.

* * *

It was break time and everyone was out doing their own thing. Otonashi had gone somewhere while Nakami and I walked around.

Nakami walked close to my side. "Isn't this fun, Hinata-kun?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What's fun?"

"This small walk we're going on."

"Um...sure. I guess."

Nakami stopped, making me stop and looked at her. "Nakami?"

"Hinata-kun, do you like me?" she whispered.

I hesitated. "W-well, I, uh...yeah."

"That's nice. You would never bully me, would you?"

"No. Of course not. You're my friend, Nakami."

"Your friend?" Nakami looked at me. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. You are."

I had a feeling she didn't had much friends back in her past life and was probably bullied a lot. Maybe that's why she killed herself. I felt pretty bad for her.

Suddenly, the unexpected happened.

Nakami planted a kiss on my cheek.

I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Thank you, Hinata-kun," Nakami whispered.

"Ah...well...I ah..." I stuttered.

Just then, I saw Yui a few feet away from us. She was talking with Koyomi. They seemed to be having fun talking. And what's this? I felt a bit jealous. But why?

"That can't be him," Nakami said.

"Who?" I said.

"That boy with Death Metal- I mean, with Yui."

"Koyomi? You met him?"

Nakami seemed to go in a trance for a while before waking herself up. "Hinata-kun, let's go."

"Huh? Where?"

"Anywhere," Nakami grabbed onto me tightly and pulled me away. "If that's the way he's going to be, then two can play at that game."

I was so confused. All I could do was to look at Yui and Koyomi laughing up a storm. What was going on?

"Nakami, how do you know Koyomi?" I said.

Nakami shook her head. "He's not important."

"Is he human?"

"Yes."

He is? Then why hasn't Yurippe said anything about him? Did she not know he arrived?

"But then, if he's human, he should join us," I said.

"Don't even count on it. He's not someone who you want to interact with. He's a bad guy," Nakami said.

"What's wrong with him? He seems okay."

Nakami glared at me. She actually glared. "He's not! He's a traitor!"

Holy shit. And she even shouted.

"A traitor?" I said.

Suddenly, gun shots were heard nearby.

"There's a battle," I said. "We should go."

Nakami nodded, and we both ran towards the noise. At our arrival, we saw the most horrific scene I ever encountered. Blood was splattered everywhere, and the other Battlefront members were firing at some NPCs who were also firing right back at them. Some members were already taken down. This was all so impossible. We all vowed to never hurt NPCs.

Nakami quickly took out two hand blades and went into battle before I could tell her not to. I could only take out my gun and walk around aimlessly. Just then, I noticed a familiar magenta hair girl fighting off the Student Body President. But why?

"Yurippe!" I yelled and went to her aid.

She turned to me, blood running down her face. "Hinata! There you are! Give me a hand here!"

And so I did. I went right in and began to shoot at Naoi. "Yurippe, why are we attacking?"

Yuri moved out from the battle and took out a walkie talkie. She went to the farthest corner, trying not to be seen. She might be contacting other members. I remained battling the Naoi without knowing why.

"You imbeciles! You cannot beat me!" Naoi said as he kept firing me.

I growled. "Why are you attacking us? What's going on?"

Naoi smirked and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a group of NPCs surrounded me, all pointing their guns at me. I immediately stopped attacking.

"What's going on?" I hissed.

As bloody as this battle was going, the sky turned into a darker hue that it seemed like it would rain. I looked around and noticed that only Fujimaki, Tk, Shiina, Yuri and Nakami were the only ones still alive. I didn't see Otonashi anywhere though.

"Hinata!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang through my ears. I turned around and saw Yui running up to me.

"Yui! Don't come any closer! Stay back!" I yelled.

Naoi must've seen her because he ordered the NPCs to aim at her and managed to shoot her right shoulder.

Anger built up inside of me. I wasn't sure what was going on, but to shoot down innocent people isn't right. I don't remember us doing anything wrong.

I growled and rushed over to Yui who was on the floor bleeding.

"Shoot him down!" Naoi said.

But I didn't care.

I ran and ran towards Yui while being shot with many bullets. It was painful, but I couldn't stop. I had to reach Yui.

A few feet away from her did I stumbled and fell. My legs couldn't keep on going with all the shots I received. But I didn't quit. I crawled towards Yui and managed to put myself over her in order to cover her from the bullets.

"Yui, are you okay?" I said, barely able to speak.

Yui looked up to me with those same puppy eyes. "N-no because I'm worried about you..."

I smirked. "You silly girl..."

"You all are useless, you know that?" Just then, Naoi walked over to us and kicked me down away from Yui. We were both wide open for attacks now, but I didn't care about me.

I managed to keep on eye open and glared at Naoi towering over me. "What do you want?"

Naoi smirked. "All I want is to bring you peace."

"Peace?"

"Yes." Naoi pointed a gun to me. "Now I will bring you peace."

Fuck. Is this how it will end? But I can't die. So then, why was I so worried? Oh that's right. I now know. I couldn't leave Yui on her own, defenseless. I had to protect her. I promised.

Just then, before Naoi can shoot me, another gun shot was fired which made Naoi's gun fall from his hand. I noticed he turned around to look at someone, but by that time, I was losing strength to see who it was.

I heard mumbled words which only meant I was losing conscious. Come on, Hinata. Keep yourself steady. You can't leave yet.

"Hinata!"

That voice I could hear clearly. It was Yui. She sat by me and looked at me with such sad eyes. I could only smile.

"It's going to be okay, Yui. Believe me," I whispered.

"Hinata..." Yui said with her voice hoarse.

"Hinata!"

Just then, I was also able to hear another voice. Otonashi's.

I was able to see him a few moments later, also having the same sad look as Yui.

I smiled. "Look at you, running to me first. Are you gay?"

"This is not time to be joking around!" Otonashi said.

I smiled. Otonashi stood up and looked towards someone.

"How did you get out of the prison? I order you to get back," I heard Naoi said.

"I broke it down," I heard another voice, not too recognizable.

"I see. Do you know how long I worked on that?"

"Hand Sonic."

No way. Was...was Angel here? Why?

"You dare to defy me? I'm God," Naoi said.

What? Is he crazy? Why would he say something crazy like that?

"No. You cannot," I then heard Nakami say.

I managed to turn my head to see Nakami with her two blades standing right in front of Angel with her blade. Dear God no.

"Nakami, don't fight Angel," I said.

"Hinata, don't force yourself," Yui said.

"I have to. It's my order," Nakami said.

"I'll give you a new order. Don't fight Angel. Fight the enemy before Angel. Fight Naoi," I said.

I saw Nakami turn to me. She stared for a while before nodding and turning towards Naoi.

I smiled and rested my head on the ground. I saw Yui looking down to me, saying something I couldn't understand anymore. I was shutting down.

"Nakami, also protect everyone," I whispered before closing my eyes.

* * *

**Le gasp! First, it was announced that Angel was removed from her position as president. Then Yui decided to join Battlefront but not help them as in getting revenge but to help them find peace. Then Nakami and Yui had an argument. Uh-oh. There's going to be tension between these two girls.**

**Nakami and Hinata go on a walk and they see both Yui and Koyomi talking with each other. Hinata gets a bit jealous, he admits and Nakami seems to hate Koyomi. I wonder why.**

**But what's this? More drama? Naoi begins to shoot down NPCs and Battlefront. Nakami and Hinata quickly go to help but they were too late. Almost everyone was brought down even Hinata himself after having bullets shooting him all over his body just for what? **

**To protect Yui.**

**Cute!**

**So, it ends with Hinata fainting, hoping Nakami would protect everyone. I hope she does. **

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the twelfth chapter. After the battle with Naoi, we'll see what happened. Did everyone survived? Maybe. It is the Afterlife, after all. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch. 12**

The next day, everyone came back to life. It was okay. It was like nothing happened. It's pretty funny actually. Everyone was talking among themselves. Even Naoi joined us after the battle with only Otonashi giving him a "real talk". It was that simple. As of right now, without Yuri in Headquarters, no one could really do anything but chill.

"Hey Hina-kins, let's play together!" Yui said as she began to push me a few times on my shoulder. "A cute girl is asking you out, you lucky boy. Come on!"

I sighed. As much as I like to chill and do nothing, it's hard to relax when there are a bunch of people talking at the same time.

"Aren't they cute, Shiina?" Ooyama said from the far corner of the room where Shiina would most usually be with a few mechanical dogs.

"This is so stupid," she responded.

"Move to the beat," TK said as he did a few moves with Matsushita following.

"Can you slow down a bit?" Matsushita said.

Iwasawa was practicing on her guitar.

Takamatsu and Takeyama were doing something on Takeyama's computer (Porn maybe).

Fujimaki and Noda were both sharpening their weapons.

Naoi was reading a book (Or so I think).

Otonashi was leaning against the wall.

Nakami was sitting next to me, staring into space.

Yui was bothering me.

And I was being annoyed.

"Come on, Hina-kins! I want to show you a cool move I made up that will have you tops and turvy all over the place!" Yui said.

I sighed. "Yui, I-"

Nakami stood up from her seat and looked at Yui. "I will be your volunteer."

Yui and I both looked at Nakami.

"But I asked Hinata. Not you," Yui huffed.

"I will do so in his place. Come on," Nakami said as she pulled on Yui over to a corner with Yui yelling away.

I sighed. Well, I gotta thank Nakami for that.

"Man, I swear. It seems as we're getting nothing but brats," I said.

Naoi closed the book he had. "I'm sorry. But were you referring to me? I'm God."

"You're still going on about that?" I said. Seriously, he was talking about that the whole time yesterday night. "And here you were crying onto Otonashi like a baby."

"Who did you said cried?" Naoi leaned closer to me with a cold glare. I kinda grew a bit worried. "See how inferior you are to the clothes pins. See how useful they are compared to you."

Crap. His eyes got red, only meaning he...

I turned over to a nearby clothes pin that was on the table in front of me. Wow. Look just how pretty it looks.

"Clothes pins...they help clothes from fallling and...getting dirty!" I said as I held onto my head. "They're wonderful! They can even be used a paper clips! Why am I in comparison with them?! I'm not worthy of existence!"

It was all true! Why haven't I realized before? Clothes pins are so awesome! I am so useless! Wah! I don't care if I began crying right there and then. I was useless anyways! Wah!

BAM!

I rubbed my head from the impact I received. I looked up and saw Nakami looking down to me. I was on my knees in front of the couch. Uh...

"Are you okay, Hinata-kun?" Nakami asked.

I stood up and noticed a clothes pins on the table. I smirked and took the pin and threw it out the window. "Those useless things! I'm so much better than them!"

Nakami stared at me with confusion. "You really are strange, Hinata-kun."

I huffed and sat back down on the couch. "Eh. Aren't we all?"

Nakami sat down beside me. "I suppose so."

"So, uh, what happened with you and Yui?"

"We practice the move she wanted to practice."

"And?"

Nakami pointed towards a corner. I looked and saw Yui tied with rope. She was struggling to get free.

"Holy shit! What happened?" I said as I walked over towards Yui.

Yui growled and looked up to me. "Hinata, help me!"

So I untied Yui and fred her from her imprisonment. "What happened?"

"Nakami is what happened! She totally did me wrong!"

I sweat dropped. "Was this part of the move you wanted to show me?"

"Yep."

"You wanted me to be tied up?"

"Pretty much."

I rolled my eyes and we both laughed. It really has been a long time since we laughed together.

"But still," Yui said. "Nakami's pretty strong. I'll give her that."

"Yui, do you have something against Nakami by any chance?" I asked.  
"Well, maybe. She seems to be taking you away from me more and more. I...I'll admit I'm a bit jealous."

I chuckled. "Don't tell me you have a crush on me too."

Yui laughed. "Of course not! Not in a billion years! I'm just jealous because I can't talk to you anymore. You're the only one who knows so much about me."

"I guess."

"Well, I'll be going with Iwasawa to practice on my guitar skills," Yui said as she hopped over to Iwasawa, nearly scaring her. "How about it, Iwasawa? Let's practice!"

Iwasawa smiled. "Sure thing. Let's go."

Yui and Iwasawa both walked out of the room. It seemed like I was the only one who noticed. Which reminded me...

"Where did Naoi and Otonashi go?" I asked Nakami as I walked back to the couch.

"Yuri-san came in and took them away," Nakami said.

"Really? I wonder why."

Nakami nodded and took out the piece of paper she was folding the day before. I couldn't believe she still had that. She began to fold and fold until I began to realize that the paper was slowly turning into a crane.

"Wow. Nakami, I never knew you could do origami," I said.

Nakami finished the crane and handed it to me. "Here."

"Thanks." The crane was really neat.

"Cranes are my favorite to do."

"I see. Have you ever done the 1000 cranes challange? You know, the one where if you make 1000 cranes-"

"-you can make a wish."

"Yeah. Have you done it?"

Nakami stared off into nothing in particular. "I have tried to do it before but when I reached a high number such as 100 or once I even reached to 600, there were always bad people to come rip them apart. The bullies."

"The bullies?" I said. There goes the word again. Bully. Something tells me that Nakami was a victim of bullying.

"Yes," Nakami looked down. "There were always bad people to come and destroy my dreams. They were so mean."

I looked at Nakami. Even though I have yet to know what Nakami's past life was about, I could tell that it wasn't a good one either. I guess that's why Nakami was able to accept being in this team because she wanted to fight God for given her such an unfair life. Damn it! God is such a cruel innocent souls here in this world just waiting to have their chance to overcome God and take over. All they want is a happy life. That's all.

Just then, the door opened and in came Yuri and Naoi. Otonashi was not with them.

"Yui. Where's Yui?" Yuri said as she looked around.

"She left with Iwasawa," I said.

Yuri looked at me and sighed. "Geez. I wanted to talk to her. But...I guess you'll do, Hinata. Come with me."

Nakami looked at me and I looked at her. I shrugged and walked over to Yuri. She shut the door behind us and walked a few feet away from the door.

"What did you do to Otonashi? I heard you took him out along with Naoi," I said.

"Otonashi is not what we're going to talk about," Yuri said.

"Okay, okay. So what is it?"

Yuri sighed. "I really wanted to talk to Yui, but I guess I'll just have to spill the beans on you."

"Okay?"

"Yui might be going against us."

"Huh? Are you still going on about that? I told you Yui-"

"But this time, it's different. Earlier today, I accidently found myself spotting Yui and a guy with the NPC uniform talking about you and Nakami."

I raised an eyebrow. "Me and Nakami?"

"Yes. It seems that Yui has another target and that being Nakami, the girl who is strangely attracted to you."

"Strangely? Is it really strange to have someone who likes me?"

"Yes but that's nothing we should be talking about. Yui seems to have set herself another target and it's not looking good. The boy was human that I was not reported about. Yui had kept him all to herself. She must be trying to convince the newcomer about her plans and telling him to go against us. That's why he hasn't appeared to us."

"Do you think that's true?"

"Well, of course! It must be true! I mean, what other reason would there be to keep a human to yourself and not tell me about it?"

It was true. What reaosn would there be for keeping someone away from everyone else? But for Yui to be doing that...it can't be. Unless...

"That's why I'm going to keep a closer eye on her. More than before," Yuri said."Yui keeps being stranger and stranger. But we still don't have enough evidence to prove that she really might going against us and that's why I'm going to be spying on her."

"Yurippe, don't you think I should be involved with this too?" I said. "I mean, I know Yui more than you do and I'm pretty sure I can find more stuff about her plans. Yui seems to trust me more than anyone else."

Yuri looked at me. "I wanted to do this myself. I didn't want you to be involved anymore. You have done enough for me, Hinata."

"But I want to do this for you. I can take it. I can take it."

Yuri sighed. "You're such a moron, you know that?"

I smiled. "I know but a helpful moron that wants to help his leader at all costs."

"If you really want to, then fine. I'll let you. Just don't come complaining to me about getting closed to obliterated, okay?"

"I promise I won't."

Yuri shook her head in disbelief and walked a few steps away from me. "Just make sure to not be spotted when you spy on Yui. She may look careless, but she has stuff up her sleeve. Be careful, okay?"

"Ay, ay comander," I chuckled.

Yuri giggled along. "Hinata, please remember. If anything bad happens, remember that you are not alone. If you need back up, don't forget that your team will be there. I will be there. I won't let someone else take you away from me. I need you just as much as you need me."

"I know."

"And please don't be convince otherwise. Remember that you are fighting for a cause, to fight for your unfair life. We are all in this together, and no one will be left behind. I will not let anyone vanish away until I know they are ready. I will not stop leading you all until I have accomplish what I wanted. Hinata, if you...if you leave me alone...I will not forgive you..."

I smiled. Yuri does have a sentimental heart. I like that about her. She's strong and can be emotional when she wants to. She doesn't hold anything back.

"Yurippe, I promise that I will not break that promise to you I did a long time ago," I said. "I will not leave you, not even if you tell me to. I will always be by your side no matter what. You can count on it."

Silence. The early sunset was showing through the hallway windows, making shadows on the walls. I kept my eye on the back of Yuri's magenta head that was turning into a nice orange.

"Hinata...you really are a moron..." she said. "But...I guess that's why I...admire you so..." I noticed her shoulders shaking. She needed support.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I let her not face me if she didn't want me to see her cry. I understand.

"Yurippe, you are a great leader. Remember that," I said.

Yuri began to shake more. "Hinata..."

I felt a single tear drop on my hand which made me hold onto her tighter. "It will all be okay, Yurippe. Everything will be okay. I will always be by your side."  
Then, Yuri began to cry out loud. She cried and cried underneath my arms. Her tears wet my hands and sleeves, but I didn't care. I had a leader to support.

"Hinata...I...I...love you..." Yuri sobbed.

I smiled. "I love you too."

We don't have anything going on. It's just the trust we have for each other. That's why we love each other so.

* * *

**For those who like Hinata/Yuri, here you go. I can say I'm one of those but I only consider them as close friends. But I support any couple you guys throw at me. Seriously. **

**Anyway, everyone came back to life and it's all good. We got to learn a little bit about Nakami's past. The poor dear got bullied. I hate bullying. I hate it with such passion. I feel for my Nakami.**

**Yuri talked with Hinata about figuring out about Yui and Koyomi secretly planning something. She still thinks Yui's against them. I don't know. Maybe she is, maybe she's not. And then she went all emotional and Hinata was there to support her. I thought it was a nice scene, you know, to show the relationship the two have. My cousin wanted something like this to happen, so here it is for her. For those who hate Hinata/Yuri, I'm sorry. **

**But in the future chapters, we'll see what will happen as Hinata decides to spy on Yui and Koyomi. What will he encounter? Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the thirteenth chapter. I'm really on a roll with this story. Yay! Well, from where chapter 12 left off, Yuri and Hinata had a conversation with Hinata assigning himself to spy on Yui. Let's see what happens. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch. 13**

The following day, Yuri had gathered everyone in Headquarters for a while to talk about the new mission we're going to go on. Operation: Monster Stream. Don't worry. It's nothing scary. It's just going down to the river by the school and catch ourselves some fish. I killed the name, didn't I?

Battlefront was walking down the path to the river. As usual, Nakami was next to me, never wanting to leave my side. It was kinda cute, I have to admit. She was like a little loyal puppy, always by her master's side. She would casually look up to me to see if I'm alright or something and then turn back. I got used to her doing that. It was like I was finally getting some attention around here.

Yet, I couldn't keep my eyes off Yui in front of me. I assigned myself to keep an eye on her at all costs. I have to admit that Yui was becoming more and more suspicious. Why would she keep Koyomi all to herself? It all didn't make sense. But she looked as cheery as ever, never showing a sign of threat. She was a happy girl but, maybe, with a different heart.

In the middle of all my thoughts, Nakami gasped softly and took out her two blades. She turned around and growled. I turned around too only to see Otonashi and Angel walking right behind us.

"Everyone, stay on guard!" I said as I got into my battle position. The rest of Battlefront got into battle formation and stayed alert. Our enemy was right in front of us, taking Otonashi as a hostage.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fujimaki said.

"She's our arch-nemesis!" Noda said.

"Come on, guys. She's harmless. Let her come along with us," Otonashi said.

"She'll kill us all!" Ooyama said.

"This is so stupid," Shiina said.

"What should we do, Yurippe?" I said.

Yuri thought for a minute. "She can join us."

"What?!" we all said.

"But she's our enemy!" Fujimaki said.

"Yeah, but she's not the student body president anymore," Yuri said.

"That's right. Besides, the president is coming along with us," Yui said.

"Yeah. But remember: I'm God," Naoi said.

"You ain't no god," Fujimaki said.

I sighed. "I swear, we keep recruiting stranger and stranger members."

* * *

After a few minutes, we all reached the river. The master if fishing wasn't there, our ally, but he did leave behind for us our fishing equipment. With that, we all began to gather some fish.

I decided to not fish myself because I didn't feel like it. Instead, I decided to help Nakami if she needed.

"Darn it all!"

Nakami and I turned around to see Yui besides us, holding a fishing pole with a fish skeleton at the end of it.

I laughed. "Yui, you pulled too hard. You left the fish with no skeleton."

Yui huffed. "Well, I had to pull hard. If not, the fish wouldn't had come out."

"Well, yeah but not too hard."

Yui and I turned to look at Nakami who was going to get a fish. She threw the fishing pole to the water, waited a few seconds, got a fish, and pulled on the line. Once she got it out, there was no fish.

"And you didn't pull," I said.

Nakami looked at me. "I did pull."

"But barely. Look, you two have opposites to work on. Yui, you need to work on pulling less hard. Nakami, you need to work on pulling harder."

They both nodded. Yui went back to work while Nakami was going to as well only to realize she had no more bait.

I grabbed the bait can. "I'll go refill it up for you. In the meantime, you can help Yui."

Nakami nodded once before I walked away. The bait station was behind Otonashi and Angel. I examined them for a while, seeing how the two seemed to be getting along, and Angel was not doing anything ruthless. I began to gather some bait when, all of a sudden, a hook from a fishing pole got hooked in my mouth. It pulled on my cheek really hard as if my face would peel right off.

"Tachibana, don't pull. Stay still," I heard Otonashi say. He rushed up to me and took the hook off me.

"She's harmless, you say," I growled as I rubbed my sore cheek.

"She is. This is her first time fishing, okay?" Otonashi said.

I frowned and went back to what I was doing as Otonashi did the same. Once I collected all the bait I could, I began to walk towards my place when, all of a sudden, I saw a hook grab onto Takeyama's nose and pulled him towards the sky.

"Takeyama!" I yelled.

"It's Christ!" Takeyama yelled before disappearing into a star.

I turned back to Otonashi who sweat dropped and chuckled nervously. "It's her first time."

I huffed and walked back to Nakami and Yui who were gathering a pile of fish together. I smiled. It was so nice for those two to be working together. They both turned to look at me.

"Hina-kins!" Yui said.

"Hinata-kun," Nakami said.

"Wow. You two have gathered a lot of fish. Been working together, I see," I said.

"Yep! We both learned from each other," Yui said.

"Mhmm," Nakami nodded.

Just then, the water began to turn grey and swayed violently. Could it be?

"Tachibana, are you really going to pull it out?" I heard Otonashi say.

Everyone turned their focus to Otonashi and Angel. Angel held onto the fishing pole while Otonashi held onto her. Were they really going to pull the monster out of the water?

"Matsushita, I'll give you all the beef udon you want!" I said as I rushed over to Otonashi and pulled on him.

"You got it!" Matsushita said and rushed over to me.

Everyone else came over to us, and we all began to pull on each other to pull the monster out.

Just then, Angel jumped, and we all followed behind her. She pulled us up to the sky with us hanging along with her. But that seemed to do the trick. We, or should I say, Angel pulled the monster fish out of the water, being the size of a whale.

"Who's the monster now?" Noda said.

"We actually managed to pull it out! Matsushita said.

"Wild Heaven!" TK said.

"But this all seems to be going-" Ooyama said.

-pretty bad," Takamatsu said.

Once we reached the limit of height, we all began falling down towards the monster fish's mouth!

"We're going to fall right into its mouth!" Otonashi said.

"I think I peed myself!" Yui said.

"This is so stupid," Shiina said.

"Is this the end?" Fujimaki said.

"This is not going to end well," I said.

"God never fails!" Naoi said.

We all screamed for our lives as we fell towards the monster's mouth. Strangely, I did not see Yuri anywhere. She must've stayed behind and must be laughing her butt off. Typical Yuri.

Just then, Nakami rushed off towards the monster with some kind of sparkly trail behind her. She made her two blades magically appear and cut the monster right into pieces.

* * *

"Well, this sure is a huge fish," Fujimaki said.

"We have enough for a whole month," Matsushita said.

"Do we have to eat it every day?" Ooyama said.

"We have to find a way to preserve it," I said.

"Or we can share it with the normal students," Otonashi said.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I said. I turned to Nakami. "You did a great job."

"Yeah. Good job, Nakami," Ooyama said.

Nakami nodded.

"Nakami, why don't you smile?" I said.

Nakami looked at me and looked like she was going to smiled, but she suddenly fainted, and I was lucky enough to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Nakami? Nakami, are you okay? Nakami?" I said.

Nakami sparked no comment.

* * *

**Battlefront goes on a fishing mission and Angel was able to capture the monster out of the water. Nakami saved everyone from certain doom but she fainted after. The poor dear must be tired. I hope Hinata takes care of her. **

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the ****fourteenth chapter. We'll be able to see what happened right after after the fishing incident. Will Nakami recover? Did Hinata took care of her? I hope so. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch. 14**

Battlefront was out in the field, serving the normal students the fish we caught. Everyone was cooking fish soup together. Even Angel was with them. I guess she wasn't as bad as I thought. Maybe Yui was right about her.

I wasn't with my team outside, however. I was inside the infirmary with Nakami in bed. She strangely fainted right after the fish was defeated, so I guess it was a bit overwhelming for her.

I sighed and walked out of the room. Nakami would be just fine. She just needed rest. In the meantime, I can go outside and see with what I could help with. But down the hallway, I was stopped by Yui who was walking towards me, holding a box.

"Hina-kins!" she smiled.

"Yui, what are you doing here?" I said.

"I was going to see if Nakami was okay."

"She's fine. She just needs to rest."

"That's good to hear."

Silence. Maybe I should do the mission I assigned myself to while I was alone with Yui.

I sighed. "Yui, do you think we can talk for a minute?"

"Sure, Hina-kins. What is it?" Yui said.

"Well, I'll be straight forward, are you going against Battlefront?"

"What? Of course not."

"But you have different beliefs than us. You don't have the same reason as we do."

"That doesn't make me go against you. To be honest, it makes me want to be with you guys more and more."

"You want us to get obliterated."

Yui tilted her head. "You make it sound like an illegal crime."

"But it's true," I said. "We don't want to get obliterated. We're fighting for that not to happen to us. Is that why you're with Angel? Is that why you defend her so much?"

Yui gave out a small smile.

"Is that a 'yes'? Of course. I should've known. You were against us all this time. Because you have Angel with you, you decided to get more company by keeping Koyomi all to yourself," I said.

"I'm not keeping him all to myself," Yui said.

"Then why didn't you report him to Battlefront?"

"Because he didn't want me to. He didn't want to join or be forced to join."

"And why not? Was it something you told him? Did you convince him into joining your cause than ours?"

"I only told him everything you guys told me. Yet he didn't want to join. He had something else to fight for."

"That is?"

"Nakami."

I hesitated. It was true. Yuri told me she heard Nakami being mentioned along with me. Were we the targets of these two weirdos? What do they want with us?

I growled. "You better leave Nakami out of this."

Yui tilted her head. "Hmm?"

"Have me as your target but don't include Nakami in this."

"But Koyomi-"

"Fuck Koyomi! I will not let both of you hurt Nakami. Hurt me but not her."

Yui giggled. It wasn't as cute as before. "Why would you think we would hurt you and Nakami?"

"Yui, I'm finding it hard to believe you anymore," I said.

"You don't believe me? But I'm being completely honest with you."

"Then tell me. Tell me why Koyomi wants Nakami."

Yui frowned. "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone about his plan."

"There it goes! Obviously, he's planning something evil, and you know about it."

"He's not planning anything evil."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's a secret."

I sighed. It was hopeless. I can't convince Yui to tell me anything and I doubt that if I find Koyomi, he'll tell me something. I quit. I can't do it anymore. There's only one more thing to do.

"Yui," I began. "I think you should get out."

"Hmm? Get out?" Yui said.

"You're banded from Battlefront."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you're no use to us. You're going against us by not telling us everything you know. You know that we tell each other everything especially to Yurippe. We don't want someone who doesn't share important stuff with us. You're a threat, Yui. We don't want you."

"Y-you can't band me! You're not the leader!"

"I'm the co-founder of Battlefront. I have the right to."

Yui gasped. "B-but Hinata..."

"Get out! Don't ever come close to us ever again. If you do, we'll treat you just as we did with Angel. You'll be our new enemy."

Yui gave me puppy eyes which I had to fight hard to resist them. "If that's how it's going to be, then let me at least give you this." She handed me the box she held. "It's the gift I was meaning to give you."

I looked down to the box then back to Yui who was walking away. The anger inside of me made me turn the gift down.

"I don't want this!" I said as I threw the box at Yui. I managed to hit her in the back of the head, causing her to fall. I was caught off guard. I wasn't aiming to hit her.

"Yui, are you okay? I'm sorry," I said as I walked over to her.

Yui pushed the box aside. She looked at me with red, tearful eyes. "Do you want me to be paralyzed here as well?!"

Then she left.

I felt pretty bad. I didn't mean to hit her. I swear I didn't. And with what she said made me feel a lot worse. But there's nothing I can do. Yui wasn't someone I could trust anymore. I can't go up to her and heal her wounds. We weren't friends anymore.

I sighed and turned around only to be faced with Nakami who stared at me.

"Nakami, you're awake," I said.

"Yes," she said.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad."

Silence.

"Nakami, did you hear us talking?" I said.

Nakami nodded.

"How much of it did you hear?"

"From where you told Yui to get out."

I sighed. "Do you think I should've done that?"

Nakami blinked once. "I have no comment."

"Yui won't be with us anymore."

"I know."

"Doesn't that affect you in some way? After the good time you had with her earlier today?"

"Of course, but that was your decision. I cannot over rule your decision especially since you're the co-founder of Battlefront as you said it yourself."

I frowned. "You make me feel so guilty."

Nakami then grabbed my hands and gave me eyes that I never seen before in her. She looked like she was begging for hope from me.

"Hinata-kun," she said. "I need you to help me."

"What is it?" I said.

"Please help me find peace."

"Nakami, what are you saying?"

"I want get out of here, to find peace. But I don't want to go alone. Hinata-kun, please come with me."

I froze. Nakami did not say what I think she just said. She couldn't had possibly said she wanted to vanish after the conversation I just had with Yui. Was Nakami feeling okay?

"Nakami, you can't be saying something like that," I said.

"Why not? It's what I feel, Hinata-kun. I want peace," Nakami said.

"But the reason to join Battlefront was to fight against Angel and God for giving you an unfair life."

"Angel is not against us anymore. There's no reason for me to fight anymore."

"But-"

"Please, Hinata-kun. All I want is to leave this place, and I want you to help me. Please come with me. I'll help you find peace as well. It should feel wonderful, Hinata-kun. Don't you want to be happy?"

I looked at Nakami. She was pleading for peace, pleading for me to help her, pleading for me to vanish along with her. This was what Yui wanted. She wanted for everyone to find peace and leave this place. But why? And now Nakami is telling me that she wants to leave this place in her account. Did Yui had something to do with this? Did she convinced Nakami otherwise? It could be possible. I mean, the two were left behind earlier today. It could be possible that Yui told Nakami about her plans.

"Nakami, please tell me what changed your mind. Please tell me," I said.

Nakami nodded. "I just felt like there was nothing else I could fight for. There was no reason for me to be here anymore. I just need a little push to get me to the other side. No one convinced me. I convinced myself."

I sighed. "Do you really want peace that bad?"

Nakami blinked once. "Yes."

"And you want me to help you."

"Yes."

"And...find peace myself, so I can vanish with you."

"Yes. No one has to know about it. We can leave together without no one knowing."

I sighed. This was tough. Okay, so I had two, well, three choices to be exact.

One: To be on Yuri's side. Meaning, I will fight against God for the unfairness of all of our lives. No one gets left behind, and we fight together. No one will get obliterated. Period.

Two: To be on Nakami's side. Meaning, I will help Nakami and I find peace on our own account without letting Battlefront know. We will be working on our own to get out of this place, a place I was hoping to escape a long time ago myself.

Three: To be on Yui's side. Meaning, I will work with Yui on helping everyone get peace. We would all leave this place and accept another life, whatever that may be.

Okay. Three choices. Three paths to choose from. Two I'm considering while one is still a rough one. What should I choose? Which way should I go? I wanted to help all three girls, even though I kicked one out. I wanted to help Yuri, to fight with her. I wanted to help Nakami, to help her find peace. I wanted to help Yui, to get everyone to a better place.

But which one should I choose?

Nakami waited patiently for my respond. I looked down at her eyes, eyes that were finally eyes of a real human with emotions. She made me want to protect her and say 'yes' to her request. But should I?

I sighed. "Nakami, if you want, I'll help you."

Nakami blinked. "Thank you, Hinata-kun." She leaned forward and planted a small kiss on my cheek. "Thank you."

I hope this was for the best.

"We'll be able to leave this place once and for all, Hinata-kun. Isn't that exciting? We'll find peace. Together," Nakami said.

I sighed. I felt uncomfortable. But why? I wanted to leave this place a long time ago but because I met Yuri, I couldn't leave. But now here's Nakami, telling me we can leave without letting anyone know. We'll help each other. This should be the best day of my life. Finally someone who wanted to leave as badly as I did.

I wasn't happy.

* * *

**Oh my! Hinata did not just do what I thought he did. He did not just kicked Yui out of Battlefront. No way! **

**Poor Yui got her heart broken and her head hit. Damn Hinata. **

**Well, the good thing was that Nakami was able to recover fairly quickly. But what's this? She wants to leave the Afterlife? She wants to find peace? And she wants Hinata to join her? Ooohhh...Hinata said yes. I wonder what will become of them.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the fifteen chapter. Almost done, you guys. Sadly. Well, Hinata agreed to help Nakami find peace and so would Nakami to him. Will the two be able to get out of the Afterlife and pass on? We'll see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

** Ch. 15**

For a week. A week of helping Nakami find peace. I did the best I could to get everything she wanted to make her happy without letting the rest of Battlefront know. Nakami wanted for me to find peace too, but I couldn't. For some reason, I felt like I was losing peace by doing this one deed for her.

"Hinata-kun, I feel so relieved now," Nakami said.

We both were on top of a building, looking out to the sunset in the horizon.

"Really? Do you feel like passing on now?" I said.

Nakami sighed. "Strangely, I don't. I feel as if some strange lingering emotion is still floating somewhere inside of me."

"Maybe we forgot to do something you always wanted to do."

Nakami shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm sure we did everything I wanted to do."

"So then, what's keeping you?"

"I don't know." She looked at me. "What about you, Hinata-kun? Do you feel relieved?"

I bit my lip. Not at all. I wasn't even though this was what I wanted for a long time. Why wasn't I feeling like passing on?

Nakami tilted her head. "Did we not do everything you also wanted to do?"

I shook my head. "No. It's fine. I mean-"

"Nakami, there you are."

Suddenly, a new voice was heard. Both of us turned around to see Koyomi and Yui standing before us. My heart dropped dead when I saw Yui. She wasn't in Battlefront anymore, Yuri already knew, yet she still wore her uniform. Was she mocking us?

Koyomi looked at Nakami. "Nakami, I heard and saw everything you were doing. You wanted to vanish away. You wanted to leave this place."

Nakami hesitated. "Why were you following me?"

"I was told by someone. I had to see you in action. I wanted to see you do all the fun things you weren't able to do back in your past life."

"Yes. All the things that were taken away from me because of people like you."

"Nakami..."

Nakami shook her head. "Let me talk. Back then, you knew I was bullied for the majority of my life, yet at the end of it all, when I needed you the most, you decided to turn your back on me." She suddenly turned to me. "Hinata-kun, I now know. I now know why I haven't passed on yet."

"What is it?" I said.

Nakami pointed an accusing finger to Koyomi. "It was him! He was the one pulling me down! No wonder! I couldn't move on because he was still holding me down with those disgusting chains of his! He's the fault!"

Just then, black, purple fog began to form underneath Nakami's feet. The fog rose up to cover her completely, and I thought she was a goner. What was going on?

"Nakami!" I said, trying to find her among the fog.

"Yui, tell him to get away from the fog," I heard Koyomi say.

I turned around to see Yui rushing up to me and threw me down to the ground.

"Get off of me, Yui!"

"I can't. You'll get hurt," Yui said.

"You're the ones hurting us!"

Then, a devilish laughter was heard from among the fog that was fading away. Once it was all gone, I saw Nakami, but I almost didn't recognize her. She wore a whole different outfit, a darker one to be exact. It was a pretty black dress with purple outlines on the edge. She had no shoes at all but in the right ankle, she wore a purple bracelet. On her head, she wore a black and purple head band. She looked really pretty but very menacing. A dark aura surrounded her.

Nakami smirked. "I will not let you ruin this life for me either. I will destroy you."

"Nakami?" I said.

But she didn't pay attention to me. She flew, yes she flew, towards Koyomi and threw him what seemed like a black fire ball that she created with her hands. Just what was going on?

"This is bad," Yui whispered.

"No shit," I said as I took her off me. "You had to bring that moron into this and make Nakami mad. Why would you?"

"How was I suppose to know she hated him that much? Besides, it's half your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"If you only let me to explain myself the last time we talked, you would've known."

I frowned. "Fine then. Explain."

"You see, Nakami is not a normal girl," Yui began.

"I can tell," I said as I saw Nakami shooting dark green fog towards Koyomi who was trying his best to dodge the attacks.

"In her past life, she used to get bullied almost all the time. Ever since she started school, she was bullied. No reason why. The only friend Nakami had was Koyomi. He has been her childhood friend ever since and was always by her side through the thick and thin. Koyomi was always there to defend her from bullies."

I saw Nakami charge up an attack and shot it to Koyomi who was lucky enough to block it with a trash can top.

"So then, if those two are friends, why is Nakami attacking him? I said.

"One day, Nakami was making paper cranes, something she loved to do. Koyomi told me so," Yui said. "She was trying to make 1000 cranes to make a wish come true for her. She was on her 600th until some bullies came up to her and ruined all of them."

_'"I have tried to do it before but when I reached a high number such as 100 or once I even reached to 600, there were always bad people to come rip them apart. The bullies."_

That's right. Nakami told me herself. Her dream of 1000 cranes was ruined by bad people, the bullies.

"Koyomi tried to reached up to Nakami, to protect her from the bullies but there were too many," Yui said. "The bullies continued to bother Nakami and Koyomi couldn't reach her at all. He tried and tried but couldn't protect her."

I saw Nakami charge towards Koyomi and took out her trusty two blades. Koyomi defended himself with the same trash can lid as before.

"That same day, I guess after realizing Koyomi's loyal to her, Nakami decided to take her life," Yui said. "She had no one else who would defend her just as Koyomi did. She had no more friends, so Nakami rushed over to the city and climbed the highest building."

Yui paused and looked towards Nakami and Koyomi who were rushing towards us. I quickly carried Yui and moved her out of the way before we got hit.

"Die already! Die!" Nakami growled.

Koyomi managed to dodge. "Nakami, please listen to me."

"Never!"

"Nakami won't listen to him," Yui said. "She needs to."

"For what? To make her feel horrible?" I said. "I understand why Nakami took her life. Imagine your only friend not being there for you when you need them the most and not apologizing after not being there. That's sick."

"But Koyomi was going to apologize. Right after the bullies left him alone, he found out Nakami was going to throw herself off the building. He rushed over to the city and towards the building Nakami was in. He wanted to apologize for not being there when she needed him and beg for her not the jump. However..."

I looked towards Nakami who looked more like a witch by every attack she created. I was amazed Koyomi was able to keep himself alive.

"...Nakami jumped right before Koyomi could reach her," Yui said. "Knowing he had failed on his promise to protect her, Koyomi jumped right after Nakami."

"Are you serious?" I said.

"Yes. That was how much she meant to him. He found no other reason to be living in a world without hi best friend who he broke his promise to. Koyomi thought that maybe he could keep Nakami alive if he sacrificed himself. He wanted to reach Nakami and wrap himself around her to avoid her getting hit, and he would die. But...Nakami hit the ground first and died in an instant. Koyomi followed behind but was able to kee himself alive."

"Die already, damn it!" Nakami said as she prepared a black ball in her hands.

"No one will die."

A new voice was heard. Yui and I turned around to see Angel standing with her Hand Sonic and Otonashi behind her.

"Oh, it's you," Nakami said as she cancelled her attack. "I don't want you to interfere."

"You cannot harm anyone," Angel said.

Nakami laughed a most sinister laugh. "That's funny! So funny how it's so ironic. You're telling me not to hurt anyone even though you've been hurting my teammates. You thought you would have all the fun? You thought that hurting others is fun? Well, it's not. But what can I say? I'm hurting others, aren't I? I guess bullying others is quite fun especially when it involves hurting the bullies themselves."

Angel suddenly grew wings, big, beautiful, angelic wings and flew up to the sky. Nakami smirked and flew right after Angel. Then the two went on an all-out war.

"Nakami, don't fight her! Pay attention to me!" Koyomi said.

But Nakami paid no attention and continued fighting.

"This is bad," Yui said. "Nakami needs to listen to Koyomi for her to understand and before Kanade gets hurt. Nakami is a lot stronger than her. Kanade might not survive long." Then she turned to me. "Hinata, you're the only one Nakami seems to trust. You must tell her everything I told you."

"But-"

"I forgot to tell you that Koyomi died right after realizing Nakami died. Knowing that, you know he cared so much for her to let himself go. He made another promise before he died. The promise of always being by her side, and he began with dying by Nakami's side. He wanted to go anywhere she goes, and he meant anywhere even to the Afterlife."

Wow. That was amazing. For someone to die for another, that's powerful stuff.

"Please Hinata, help the two come together," Yui said. "It'll surely help Nakami feel better."

I sighed. "Okay. I'll do it."

Yui gave me a smile like no other. "Thank you."

I looked towards Nakami and shouted, "Nakami! I need you to listen to me! Please hear me out!"

Nakami paused on her attacks and looked at me. "Hinata-kun?"

I noticed Angel was badly injured and lowered herself towards Otonashi who helped her stand.

"Kanade, are you okay?" he whispered.

Angel said nothing and rested on his chest.

I turned back to Nakami. "Nakami, I have something very important to tell you..."

* * *

**Le gasp! I bet none of you saw that coming. I didn't. I swear.**

**Nakami has some kind of special powers apparently and uses them against her best friend, Koyomi. Oh no. Poor Nakami is sad and mad at him for everything that happened. **

**Yui and Hinata had once more come together and Yui tells Hinata everything about Koyomi's and Nakami's past. I just hope Nakami would listen to Hinata. **

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the sixteenth chapter. Hinata was about to tell Nakami about her past life and try to get Koyomi and her to make up. Will they? We'll see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch. 16**

_"Thank you, Hinata-kun"_

I opened my eyes. But why? I looked around and noticed I was in bed of the infirmary. But why? I then saw my friends, Otonashi and Yuri along with Angel. But why?

"Finally you wake up," Otonashi said.

I sat up. "What's going on?"

"You don't remember? You were accidentally hit by Nakami."

"Hit?"

"Yeah. Right after you finished telling her stuff, Nakami went berserk when she saw Koyomi. She would try to hit him until you got in the way and got hit instead."

"After that, you went unconscious and made Nakami calm herself down," Yuri said. "She immediately calmed down once she realized she hurt you."

I sat still, remembering the past events. I remember telling Nakami about her past life from Koyomi's point of view. I also remember getting hit after I said everything because Nakami couldn't capture all I said.

"So then, how long have I've been knocked out?" I said.

"One week," Angel said.

"What?! A whole week?!"

"You were hit by a powerful attack."

"I guess..."

_"Thank you, Hinata-kun."_

I gasped. "But then, where's Nakami?"

"She vanished," Yuri said.

I looked at her. "Vanished?"

"She fulfilled everything she needed to do. She was at peace."

"Yurippe, doesn't that make you feel...something?"

"Yes. Happiness."

I raised an eyebrow. "What have you done to the Yurippe I knew and loved?"

Yuri seemed offended and hit me across the face. "You jerk!"

"Yuri was able to lift the emotional barrier she had," Angel said.

"Is that true, Yurippe?" I said, rubbing my cheek.

Yuri blushed away. "Kanade, why did you have to say it?"

Angel tilted her head. "Hmm?"

Otonashi chuckled. "It's true. Yuri was able to overcome her lingering emotions once she realized how happy Nakami and Koyomi were when they vanished."

I looked down. "So, Koyomi passed on as well, huh?"

"Almost all of Battlefront did so as well."

I jerked my head up. "What?!" I turned to Yuri. "Yurippe!"

Yuri didn't look at me. "Look, don't act like you weren't doing the same thing. I knew you were helping Nakami find peace, and I knew Yui was doing the same with Koyomi. Once I saw those two pass one, it made me feel like I accomplished something, something very special. And so...I kinda helped everyone else pass on without they knowing."

"So then, everyone is at peace now?"

"Almost everyone. Otonashi, Kanade, and Yui were the ones left. They helped me help everyone pass on. We couldn't help you because you were passed out."

I formed a small, sad smile. "Damn it. I wasn't able to say good bye to them."

Suddenly, the pink haired girl come into mind.

"Yui? You're telling me Yui is still here?" I said.

"Yeah. I'm not sure where she is right now..." Yuri said.

"I do," Angel said. "She's on top of a building, the same building Nakami and Koyomi vanished away."

I quickly got up from bed. "Thanks, Ang- I mean, Kanade."

Kanade nodded and I ran towards the building. Once I reached it, I saw Yui standing near the edge with a box on the ground next to her. She was looking towards the horizon where the sunset was setting. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Hey," I said.

Yui turned to me with a smile. "Hi, Hina-kins. I'm glad to see you awake."

I smiled. "Yeah. I can't believe I was unconscious for a whole week."

Yui giggled. "At least you were able to catch up on your sleep."

"I guess."

Silence. We both looked at the setting sun. It was beautiful with its red-orange rays shining at us.

"So, Nakami and Koyomi passed on," I said.

"Yep. And the rest of Battlefront too," Yui said.

"Do you feel happy for helping them pass on?"

"I do. Very much. It's what I wanted all along. Although, I was only able to help Koyomi and Iwasawa out."

"You helped Iwasawa?"

Yui smiled. "Mhmm. Because I was with Girls Dead Monster most of my time, even when you kicked me out..."

I sweat dropped.

"...I was able to help Iwasawa with her songs. She told me she felt at ease but always wanted for me to listen to a song dedicated to the fallen souls in the Afterlife," Yui said. Her eyes grew a bit flossy. "It was a beautiful song, so touching. Right after she finished singing it, she wanted for me to sing it for the others so they'll be able to pass on. And then, she vanished. I was left with her guitar and heart, and I sang her song to the rest of Battlefront for them to feel at ease."

I sighed. "I wish I was able to say farewell to everyone."

"Everyone wanted to hear you once more before leaving but it was enough with seeing you in bed and telling you good bye."

"They said...good bye to me?"

"Yep. Everyone. It was sweet."

I looked up to the sky. My friends must be somewhere up there, enjoying their new lives. It felt good yet sad to know they were gone and I might not be able to see them again.

Yui placed a gentle on my sleeve. "Don't worry. You'll be able to see them again."

I looked down to her. "Are you sure?"

Yui smiled. "I know it."

I smiled back. We stayed smiling at each other for a while until I broke it off. "Yui, I know this is random but remember when you told me that Nakami wasn't a normal girl?"

"Yes."

"What did you mean?"

"Well, she practiced magic. Because she was bullied, she thought that she could defend herself with magic, black magic. Koyomi knew about it and just watched her. He knew Nakami would never use magic to hurt others, and he was right. Nakami later practiced good magic to help others than hurting them. Even with the bullies, she never dared use black magic. She had that much of a good heart."

I smiled. "I knew she did even though she seemed like she never had one in the first place."

Yui giggled. "I couldn't believe I had something against her. She was alright. I wished to have known her more. We could've been close friends."

"And I wished I could've known Koyomi more. He had a good heart too."

"They both did. Now they're both somewhere, having the time of their lives together."

"Do you think they had something for each other?"

"Pervert."

"What? You're the one thinking wrong."

"They're just friends. Nothing more."

"Well, sorry."

We both laughed for a while.

"You know what?" I said.

"What?" Yui said.

"This building has its moments. My moments. Our moments."

"You're right. So much has happened in this exact same spot. Ever since you began talking with me..."

"...to having Nakami and Koyomi get along once more."

"Mhmm. Oh! That's reminds me." Yui picked up the box and handed it to me. "Because last time you turned it down, I thought that maybe you would want to give this box another chance."

I looked at the box and grabbed it. "Why would you want to give me this after everything I've done to you?"

"Because everything was real. Everything was not a dream and I have to take advantage of that. Come on. Open it."

I opened the box and looked inside. I almost can't believe what I saw.

"Hina-kins, do you like it?" Yui said.

I took out the many things inside the box. First, I pulled out a baseball glove. Second, I pulled out a baseball hard hat. Third, I pulled out a baseball bat. Last, I pulled out a baseball. They were all signed with a little heart and a saying "Live your dreams."

"Yui, you shouldn't had..." I said, almost out of breath. "This is all incredible."

Yui smiled. "I wanted to get you something to make you feel better. After you told me about your death, I thought that getting you these things might make you happy. I planned for a long time, thinking on what to get for you and I came up with these. I'm not sure about the hat. It might or might not fit you, but I still hope you like it."

"Yui..." I felt tears swelled up in my eyes. "After all this time, you wanted to give me this? Just for me?"

"Yes. You're my friend after all. Friends can give each other gifts anytime."

Yui was really something. All this time, all she wanted was to give me these simple items. And I rejected her gift and even hit her with it. I was such a horrible person. This girl who was paralyzed, who had a worse life than I did, did all she could to get me this. And what did I give her? Pain and suffering. I never did anything for her. She never complained, and she was by my side. She was like a beautiful innocence that made me want to cry.

I tried on the hat. As Yui said, it didn't fit me.

"Whoops! The hat didn't fit you. Darn it," Yui said.

I smiled and placed the hat on her. It fitted her perfectly. "Maybe you wanted to have this for yourself."

Yui looked up to the hat. "Why would I? Although, it's not so bad."

We laughed for a while, ending with me giving out tears of happiness.

"Thank you, Yui," I sobbed. "Thank you so much."

Yui tilted her head. "Hina-kins? Don't tell me you're crying."

"I am. I am."

Yui smiled warmly. "Are you happy?"

"Yes. Very ha-" Before I could finish, I stopped myself. "No. I can't be happy. Yui, I can't be happy."

"Why not?"

"Because then...I'll vanish."

"Isn't that the best thing there is around here?"

Tears continued to roll down my face. "Yui, I don't want to vanish. I can't. I can't leave you behind."

Yui blinked. "Me?"

"Yes, Yui." I hugged her. "I can't leave without you. I need you. I love you, Yui."

I felt Yui hesitate under my grasp. "Hinata..."

"I love you, Yui. I can't leave you behind. I need you to come with me if I vanish. If not, I'll stay with you. I need you so much," I sobbed.

"Hinata...why are you saying something like that? Please don't make me cry too."

"Because I really do love you. I want to be with you forever and ever."

"But even if we vanish, we might not see each other again."

"There's one in a billion chance but I will see you. And when I do, you might be paralyzed and your mom might be helping you. But I will be there and help the both of you. My love for you will lead me to you."

We both cried for a while.

"Yui, tell me your last wish. Tell me something you always wanted. I want to make you happy just as you made me happy," I said.

"Hinata...would you really grant me a wish?" Yui said.

"Yes. Anything at all, I will grant it."

"Marriage. I want marriage."

"Then you have it. I'll marry you, Yui."

"Would you, Hinata? Even if I can't walk or do anything on my own or even bare your children?"

"I don't care. I love you, Yui and that's all that matters. You mean so much to me. I said I want to be with you forever and ever, and I intend to. I'll marry you, Yui. Would you accept me as your husband?"

Yui looked up to me with tears in her eyes. "Yes, Hinata. I want to marry you."

I smiled and hugged her tight. "Thank you, Yui. Thank you."

Suddenly, I felt my body like it was made out of balloons. I was feeling like I was floating. Was this how it felt like to vanish? It felt really soothing. I bet it would feel so good to pass on.

"Hinata! You can't!"

The feeling suddenly went away when a familiar voice called out to me. I turned around and saw Yuri standing there, gasping for air. She looked like it was the end of the world.

"Yurippe?" I said.

"Hinata. You can't leave. Not now," she said.

* * *

**Aww! How cute! Hinata really does love Yui and she to him. I love such happy couples! Hinata would marry a happy, cute handicapped girl than a bitch who can walk. That's the way to go! **

**Anyway, Nakami and Koyomi were able to pass on along with the other Battlefront members. Aww...I miss them already. Only Yuri, Otonashi, Kanade, Yui and Hinata remain.**

**Hinata and Yui were about to vanish together until Yuri stops them. She tells Hinata not to go. I wonder why.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the seventeenth chapter. You guys are almost there. What happened with Yuri stopping Hinata and Yui? We'll be able to see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch. 17**

Yuri had stopped both me and Yui from passing on. She rushed up to us at the last minute, giving me eyes of a sad puppy.

"Yurippe, what happened?" I said.

"You can't leave, Hinata," Yuri said. "Not now."

"Why not?"

"Because...you can't leave me behind."

I hesitated. Of course. I promised Yuri that I would be with her forever. I was about to leave her behind.

"Yurippe..." I said.

"I know I wanted everyone to pass on, but you can't leave me," Yuri said. "I can't have you leaving me."

I looked at Yui who looked at me. We both talked with our eyes. We knew we had to do it. For the good of Yuri. I walked over to Yuri and smiled to her.

"Yurippe, you were the first person I met in this world," I said. "You were the first person I partnered with."

Yuri looked at me like she was going to cry.

"You taught me so many things that kept me going in this strange world. I might have doubted you in some things, but I never doubted your ability to lead. You're such a great leader," I said.

Yuri averted her eyes.

"Yeah, okay, we might not had gone well some times, but I always followed you. We started Battlefront together, and I continued to be by your side. I promised that I would never leave you no matter what. I wanted for you to be happy and by being with you, I was able to see your best smiles. They always kept me going."

"Then why are you leaving me?" Yuri said.

"I'm not leaving you. I never want to. I'm only going away for a while, but...how about I make another promise to you?" I closed in on Yuri and hugged her. "I promise you that we'll see each other again. The trust I have for you will help me find you. We will come together once more and enjoy each other's company. I'm telling you, I will never leave you."

"Hinata..." Yuri sobbed. I felt her warm tears fall on my shoulder. "Why do you have to be such a good-hearted moron?"

I chuckled. "Yurippe, I love you."

"Hinata, don't."

"Let's be best friends forever."

"I hate you..."

"I love you."

Yuri cried. "I hate you!"

I smiled and hugged her tightly. "Yurippe, can I grant you a wish? Just anything at all, and I'll grant it for you."

Yuri looked up to me. "A wish?"

"Yeah. I mean, something' that's possible to accomplish. Something a fool like me can give you."

Yuri looked at me with curious eyes then looked down. "Grant me two wishes then."

"Sure."

"I want you to hold me until I can't support you anymore."

And so, I hugged her tightly, letting her cry on my chest. Her tears wet my blazer but I didn't care. If this is what made her happy, then I was happy. And it felt pretty good too. It was nice to be hugging my leader for one last time before we had to leave and until we see each other again.

"M-my other wish," Yuri sobbed. "Is to be able to see you again. Please..."

I smiled. "Of course. Wherever we may be, we'll be able to come together once more. I promise you that, Yurippe."

Yuri gave out a small giggle. "That was always a horrible nickname. But..I guess that's why everyone followed me."

"Because we were able to get close together with our fabulous leader. We all love you, Yurippe. You're wonderful."

"Hinata, you're a moron..."

I chuckled. "And always will be."

I let Yuri cry until she couldn't cry anymore. I noticed Kanade and Otonashi later joining the group. Yui was behind me, I could tell, and she was smiling.

Yuri looked up to me. I wiped her tears away and smiled. "Be happy, Yurippe. Don't cry."

"I'll try," she said. "Thank you, Hinata. Thank you for everything."

"No problem. And thank you for not killing me."

Yuri giggled. "I'll kill you if I don't see you again." She separated from me and wiped her face.

I smiled. "Your job here is done, Leader. Have a good one."

Yuri smiled, the most wonderful smile I ever seen on her. "Yes. I'll be seeing you later, Hinata. You too, Yui, Otonashi, and Kanade. Thank you all for everything. See ya."

With that, Yuri waved and walked away. She immediately disappeared. And that was it. That was my first vanishment. I helped Yuri find peace. She was happy and heading off to a better place. Our leader has done her job. Everything was fine.

I looked at Otonashi and Kanade who smiled back to me. I turned to Yui who smiled widely.

"She's at peace now," Yui said. "She'll be just fine as long as you see her later."

I smiled. "I will. I promised her. I won't break that promise." I walked over to Yui and hugged her. "But how about you? Are you at peace now?"

Yui smiled. "Yes. I'm just waiting for you."

I nodded and turned to look at Otonashi and Kanade. "Otonashi, thanks for being a close friend, man. I really appreciate it."

Otonashi nodded. "No problem. Thanks for accepting me."

"No problem." I turned to Kanade. "Kanade, I really have nothing to say to you but that I'm glad you decided to join us. You're not too bad after all."

Kanade nodded. "Yes."

"Are you guys going to-"

"We'll be fine, Hinata. We just want you guys to pass on or we won't pass on," Otonashi said.

I smiled. "Okay. We'll be going now. We'll be waiting for you guys." I turned back to Yui. "Ready?"

Yui smiled. "Yes. Ready."

I sighed of relief, relief that I will leave this place and go to another place with all my friends who are waiting for me on the other side. I closed my eyes as Yui did hers. I felt the floating feeling once more. Such a wonderful feeling. Suddenly, before we knew it, Yui and I were already invisible, only we could see each other flying towards the sky. We looked down towards the building we were once standing and noticed Otonashi and Kanade standing there, looking up towards us. We knew they couldn't see us, but they knew where we were headed.

"They'll find peace," Yui said.

"I know they will," I said.

"Hinata-kun."

"Yui."

We both turned around and saw Nakami and Koyomi along with everyone else from Battlefront floating around them. They were all there. They were all waiting for us. It was such a wonderful sight.

"Hey guys," I said.

Nakami floated towards me and planted a kiss on my invisible cheek. "Thank you so much, Hinata-kun. Thank you for everything." Then she handed one of her hands to me. "Come. Let's go now."

Yui and I smiled and I took Nakami's hand along with Yui's. "Yes. Let's go."

With that, we all went flying towards the sky, towards the clouds. A bright, warm light was waiting to greet us, ready to send us all to the other life. We were all ready. We were happy. We were content with the other chapters of our life still to continue. Our new lives were about the begin.

**My Soul, Your Beats.**

* * *

**My Song** by **Iwasawa**

Sang by **Iwasawa** and **Yui** for **Battlefront**

_**There's no curtain call**_  
_**And there's no point in life at all**_  
_**If each day ends**_  
_**And this bent heart of mine cannot heal**_  
_**I can't see**_  
_**A darn thing**_  
_**But could it be**_  
_**That the grey clouds that I loved**_  
_**Completely blinded me**_

_**They're souls like me and you**_  
_**Who aren't aware of what they do**_  
_**Always laughing in the face of danger**_  
_**And truth**_  
_**Can't they see**_  
_**Right through their hazy glee?**_  
_**That nothing good comes of**_  
_**Rushing in blindly.**_

_**I'll keep moving on**_  
_**No matter what may come my way**_  
_**And I'll sing**_  
_**Not fearing what they say**_

_**Deep in my heart**_  
_**I know for sure**_  
_**That you are hurt**_  
_**Feeling insecure**_  
_**And surely crying**_  
_**Because you are**_  
_**Only human**_

_**These tears of mine**_  
_**Are screaming out**_  
_**"It's not a lie"**_  
_**and as I cry**_  
_**I want to thank you**_  
_**For showing me**_  
_**What I could be**_  
_**I won't let go**_  
_**I thank you so**_

_**Yeah...**_

_**Try with all your might**_  
_**But dreams only live in the night**_  
_**I'm so tried of them always being out of reach**_

_**We don't realize**_  
_**That the defeat's a disguise**_  
_**Our fighting spirit is the flame of our souls**_

_**So I'll wait by that door**_  
_**No matter what may come my way**_  
_**And holding out my hand, I will say**_

_**If you are crushed**_  
_**If you are hurt**_  
_**Here is the strength**_  
_**And the confidence**_  
_**You have misplaced**_  
_**If you feel down**_  
_**Listen for my song**_

_**These tears of mine**_  
_**Are screaming out**_  
_**I found you**_  
_**On this gray world**_  
_**Without any blue**_  
_**But you showed me**_  
_**Every color**_  
_**I'll hold your hand**_  
_**And won't let go**_  
_**I thank you so**_

* * *

**And there you have it folks. The disappearances of Hinata and Yui and the rest of Battlefront. They were able to find peace once and for all. Otonashi and Kanade will soon join them all. What a happy ending.**

**I found it kinda sweet for Hinata to be telling Yuri such cute things. I find them to be close friends with a strong bond. I thought it was nice.**

**Hinata and Yui ended up being together so for those who love this couple, celebrate. Yay! ^-^**

**And there was a final feature added to this chapter and that was Iwasawa's 'My Song'. I found it really fitting for the ending and since Iwasawa wanted for Yui to sing the song for the rest of Battlefront, this song was performed by Yui but in the background you can hear Iwasawa'a faint voice singing along with her. How awesome is that? D'aww...I feel like crying now. T-T**

**But don't you fear, my fellow readers. There will be more to come just continue to tune in and please review. Just you wait. ^-^**


	18. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue, the last chapter of my story. Sad face. Even I feel sad about it ending. Well, I just hope you guys enjoy the last bit of it. ^-^**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Man. It sure was hot out today.

It was the first day of the heat wave in Tokyo, the most suckest day ever for someone who doesn't like the heat as I do. Especially when I'm out playing a game of baseball on my own.

PING!

Each baseball I hit went on a pop fly over the fence of my backyard. I really didn't care if it hit another home or a car or even someone down the street. All I cared was that I didn't care at all. And why was I even playing baseball? Not that was really playing it but I was wasting time with hitting every ball I had out of my house. But why?

I hit my last ball. I saw it fly right up towards the sun and then back down over my fence. I sighed and began gathering my things before heading back inside my house.

"Yeeouch!"

Suddenly, I heard someone yelled of pain. I must've hit someone after all and they were pretty close as well. I shurgged it off, thinking it was none of my business. No one knew I threw the ball to them.

BAM!

"Fucking shit!" I yelled as I rubbed my head from pain. Apparently, I guess someone did knew I threw the ball. I got hit back with it. Karma's a bitch.

"Learn how to throw a baseball, you moron!"

That same person shouted at me from the other side of the fence. I growled and was going to go have a "nice" talk with them because I knew that they obviously didn't know more baseball than I did. So I dropped my stuff and walked over to the fence door and peeked outside. I saw a short person with waist length pink hair tied in two bunches wearing summer attire combination of a skirt and blouse. She was facing the other way, ready to head out.

"Hey!" I called out. "Over here, Miss Know-It-All!"

The girl turned around and glared at me.

Then something hit me.

Those pink eyes. They seemed so familiar.

"I bet that I know how to play better baseball than you can!" she huffed.

I frowned. "As if! A little girl like you wouldn't even be able to hit a homerun."

The girl pouted and turned around. "Meany!" Then she walked away.

I looked at her as she did. I heard her sing softly to herself. I was guessing she was trying to make herself feel better.

"Aruite kita michi furikaeru to iya na koto bakkari de mou unzari da yo  
Fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku sonna michi wo ikite kitakatta yo"

**(Translated: Looking back on the path I walked I've had enough of only having the things I hate**  
**The things I have experienced brighten the path that I wanted to live)**

I hesitated for a while. That song. It sounded all too familiar along with the girl who was singing it.

_"I really fell in love with Alchemy! That song was awesome!"_

I gasped. Alchemy? I think that was the name of the song. But why did that came up to my head? I chuckled to myself, thinking I was completely going insane. I never heard of such song before or even remember hearing it. I guess the heat was getting into my head.

I began to head back inside my house, but before I did, I turned to look at the pink haired girl. She was at the end of the street, looking from left to right, waiting to have a chance to cross.

She seemed so familiar, but I never met her before.

The street was cleared and the girl was able to walk across. I don't know why, but I guessed that her name was Yui. It sounded fitting for her.

Yeah...Yui.

Strangely familiar.

I chuckled once more before heading back inside my house and shutting the fence door behind me.

I was such a moron.

* * *

**And that was it. Here come the tears. T-T**

**Well, it was fun while it last it, right? I had fun writing it out and sharing it all with you all. It made me really happy. **

**I want to thank BloodPokemon101 for being such a big fan of this story. I really appreciate the reviews. Thank you.**

**But everyone, don't worry. There will still be more to come. I'm already working on the sequel to this. There's still going to be more to come. I promise. But for now, thank you so much for reading this part. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much. **

**Tune in for more on the next sequel. Thank you. ^-^**


	19. OVA

**I thought it would be a great idea to get an OVA for this story. So here it is! I must tell you that this was when Angel failed her tests and Naoi hasn't joined Battlefront yet. I hope you all like it. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Special Chapter (OVA)**

Afterlife Battlefront was gathered in Headquarters to discuss a new plan of Yuri's.

"We need to figure out another way to get Angel to wave the white flag," Yuri said.

I yawned. "Why can't we take a break? We already made Angel fail. What else is there to do?"

"We can't rest until we find God and take down Angel once and for all."

I sighed. That's Yuri for you.

Yuri paced around the room for a while as the rest of us waited patiently. Suddenly, Yuri stopped and put on a huge smile.

"What crazy plan to you have now?" I said.

"Oh. This one is a good one. Why didn't I think of it before?" Yuri said and looked to all of us. "Today' we're going to do Operation: Fiesta."

Silence.

"What the heck is that?" Otonashi said.

"Did you say siesta?" Ooyama said.

"No. I said fiesta. You know, like a party," Yuri said.

"Oh," we all said.

Silence.

We had no idea what was being said.

"Guys, it's a new operation I just came up with. And, as its name implies, there'll be a party involved," Yuri said.

"And please explain why there'll be a party," I said.

"Well, you see, Angel doesn't have any friends, right? It should be irregular if, out of no where, a bunch of people gathered around her and have fun with her. Those people being none other than us."

"Hold up. You want us to hang out with Angel?" Fujimaki said.

"Yep."

"What?!" we all said. What in the world is this lunatic thinking? First, she wants us to avoid Angel and then she wants us to friend her? What the fuck? Do any of you understand?

"And how will this help us out?" Noda said.

"I told you. It's irregular for Angel to have friends and have fun with them. So, when she figures out we're trying to be friends with her and having fun, she'll notice that we aren't vanishing and wonder what the heck's going on. We might even get a few words about God if we act nice with her," Yuri said.

I looked towards Yui who smiled. I bet she was thinking this was a great idea.

"And I'm guessing this will be possible with a party, right?" I said.

"You bet. In a party, we can all go wild. Angel won't be telling us anything since she's not the president anymore. I doubt the substitute president will do anything. Oh Yuri, you're a genius," Yuri smiled.

"It's an amazing plan, I'll admit it but how are we going to plan a party in a short time?" I said.

"Here's what we're going to do. We all gotta work fast, okay?" Yuri paused. "Okay, so this party has to be private in order for it to work. It should only be directed to Angel in order to over whelm her. I'll lend my dorm for the party. I'll have everything cleared out for the stuff we're going to have. Don't worry. My dorm is pretty spacey."

I sweat dropped. I hate parties.

* * *

I was assigned to gather the food for the party along with Nakami. We walked over to the cafeteria to see what food we could get our hands on.

"I still think this is pretty stupid," I said out loud, not addressing it to Nakami.

"I don't mind," she said.

I looked at her. She stared at me. I sweat dropped. It seemed like nothing bothered her.

"So, I guess we should just grab what we can and head out," I said.

Nakami nodded and suddenly began grabbing everything she classified as food. I stared at her with my jaw wide open once she had every single dish upon her small arms.

Nakami blinked. "Alright. Let's go." She walked away.

I sweat dropped. "Nakami, I think you should-"

"What the hell?! Give back our food!" I saw an NPC rushing towards Nakami.

I chased after him and pulled him away. "You see, my friend's a bit hungry. Let her be, okay?"

"But what are the rest of us going to eat?"

I looked around at the angry faces of many NPCs. They all seemed so hungry not just for food, but for revenge.

"Look, I, um..." I began to say. I suddenly pointed towards a window of the cafeteria. "Look at that! Is that Godzilla?!"

Everyone turned around and I quickly made my escape, right behind Nakami who exited the cafeteria a while back and was waiting for me.

She tilted her head. "What took you so long, Hinata-kun?"

I sighed. "You're really something, you know that?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Hey! He left us!" I heard NPCs yelling.

I grabbed onto Nakami's shoulders and pushed her as far away from the cafeteria as possible.

* * *

Once Nakami and I lost the NPCs (which took us almost two hours), we were able to head towards Yuri's dorm. Nakami was still holding all the food dishes in her arm even when I insisted for her to either leave some behind or for me to help her. She refused any choice. They have to all be for the party, she said. Yeah, but I doubt that even Matsushita can even eat all those plates.

We reached Yuri's dorm. I knocked and TK answered the door.

"Dance to the beat," he said.

"Yeah, whatever," I said. I suddenly almost choked on my saliva once I saw just how huge the room was. It was like two dorms in one. Yuri wasn't kidding about it being spacey.

I also saw that almost everyone except Iwasawa, Yui and Otonashi were in there already. Everyone was organizing the things they were assigned to do.

Yuri then walked over to us and smiled. "Good job, you two. Nakami, you can put the food over in those tables."

Nakami nodded and walked over to some rectangle tables at the rear end of the room. Yuri looked back to me. "I wasn't talking about exaggeration."

I shrugged. "She insisted to bring everything. The NPCs aren't going to have anything to eat for a while."

"Oh well. At least everyone will have a variety of foods. You did bring the drinks, right?"

Fuck.

"Well, you see..." I began.

Yuri face palmed. "You didn't bring the drinks, did you?"

"Not really."

"Then go back and get some. Don't just stand there!"

I sighed and walked over to the door where TK seemed to be guarding it and whatnot. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard Yuri say, "Takeyama, lights."

Then the whole room went pitch dark for a while until some party lights went on and made the room colorful.

"Great job, Takeyama," Yuri said.

"Please call me Christ," Takeyama said.

I rolled my eyes. I still don't understand the point of this party. I was about to walk out until someone pulled at my sleeve. I looked down and saw short, little Nakami staring up to me.

"Are you going somewhere?" she said.

"Yeah. We forgot the drinks," I said.

"Then let's go."

With that, we went on another adventure for the drinks

* * *

After a while of gathering a bunch of soda cans from the soda machines, Nakami and I finished our job. We were both with the rest of the Battlefront in Yuri's room waiting for Angel to show up.

"I still say this is stupid," I said.

Just then, the door opened and in came Angel first seeing a bit passive until she noticed the room and almost looked completely shocked.

"She's here," Nakami said as she took out two blades and was about to attack Angel until I stopped her.

"Nakami, remember that we're not suppose to attack her," I whispered.

Nakami placed her blades away and nodded.

"What is this?" Angel said. "You are not allowed to have parties in the dorms."

Yuri walked over to Angel. "Come on. You're not the president anymore. Come break some rules with us. We wanted to have a party with you. How about it?"

Angel blinked. "A party with me?" She looked to all of us who we all forced a smile on our faces. "Are you all feeling okay?"

Yuri grabbed Angel by the arm and pushed her towards the dance floor. "Come on! Let's have some fun! Gldemo, rock this place!"

Iwasawa nodded nervously as she signaled the other members of her band to walk to the dance floor and got ready to play their songs.

"Come on, guys! We need music to move around!" Yuri said.

"Um...yeah..." Iwasawa said as she awkwardly began to play a song along with her team mates. "Crow Song" was played.

All the while, I sweat dropped. This looked so...

"This is so stupid," Shiina said.

Exactly.

I looked at Angel who was more frightened than angry. I bet she's thinking "What's going on? Have they all took drugs or something?" Yeah. Totally looks like it.

"Guys!" Yuri called out to us. We all looked at her who glared at us. "Let's have some fun," she grinned her teeth.

We all looked at each other with unsure looks, but we couldn't do anything but follow our leader's orders. TK, Fujimaki, Ooyama and Matsuhita went to dance while Shiina and Noda stayed in the shadows, trying to hide. Takamatsu and Takeyama were controlling the technical stuff, so they were basically saved. Otonashi, Nakami and Yui all stood by me, looking at the dancing people making a fool out of themselves.

"I...I think I'll go hang out with Gldemo..." Yui smiled nervously and walked over to Iwasawa's side.

"I'm not going to do anything," I said as I crossed my arms.

I guessed Yuri heard me because she gave me the coldest stare she had ever given me.

"Yeah...I'll be going with Yui too..." Otonashi said as he walked away, leaving me alone.

I sweat dropped and sighed. "Fine. I'll do...something."

And so, I walked around the room, just walked around. Like I said, I hate parties especially this one where our enemy was in and everyone was pretending to have fun. I'm not sure about TK though. He looks like he's having the time of his life, but that's besides the point.

"Here." Just then, Yuri walked up to me with a cup of punch.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Take it," she said as she handed it to me and walked away to hand Fujimaki another cup. I was guessing she thought we were either thirsty or she had nothing better to do.

I shrugged and took a sip from the punch. I knew this mission was going to boom. No one seems to be enjoying themselves, and Angel seems like she would hurt someone for scaring her like this. Yuri and her ideas.

"Yahoo!"

Suddenly, Takeyama rushed over to the dance floor and began to break dance. I was taken back by this. Never had I known he was good at break dancing. Now this was totally irregular. I was betting Yuri did something to him to get him to move around that much.

"Let me join!" And then, I saw Noda going to the dance floor and did the chicken dance.

Okay...

Now that was definitely an irregular action.

"Hey sexy..."

I turned around and saw Shiina licking her lips in a seductive manner. To my surprise, she looked really sexy, too sexy, if you ask me.

"S-Shiina?" I stuttered. "Are you okay?"

Shiina laughed, something I never seen her do. "You're so funny!"

I sweat dropped. "I wasn't being...funny."

Shiina snorted and walked clumsily away towards Takamatsu.

Okay. Now I'm a bit worried. I would understand Takeyama and Noda to go out of control but for Shiina to do it...it wasn't possible even if Yuri threatened her. Was Yuri really that menacing?

I looked toward Gldemo who were still playing. They still looked normal. Even Otonashi next to them seemed to be chill. And there was Yui who was holding a chair, about to smack Iwasawa. That was normal...

Wait, what?!

"Yui!" I yelled, trying to stop Yui, but I was too late. Yui managed to hit Iwasawa on her leg, causing her to drop her guitar and stop the performance.

"What's wrong with you?!" Iwasawa said.

Yui giggled like a lunatic. "Let me sing! I can sing it great!"

Yui wasn't her normal self. She definitely wouldn't hurt her idol at all or talk with a weird voice. If I didn't know Yui at all, I would think she was a drunk.  
Wait. That's it.

Yui took the microphone and began to sing.

"All my life I've been good but now

OHOOOOOOO I'm thinking what the hell

All I want is to mess around

And I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't REALLY CARE ABOUT

IF YOU LOVE ME, IF YOU HATE ME

You can't save me, BABY

All my life I've been good but now

WHOOOOOO what the hell!"

Okay...

So Yui was drunk or high or whatever. In fact, I think everyone was on something from the way they acted. Except Yuri who I saw was smirking at all of us.  
Now I got it. I knew what happened. Yuri had drugged everyone. She must've put something on the punch she handed out to everyone in order to make everyone crazy. Shoot. She was bad ass to drug Angel. I saw her pole dancing...

Ooohhh...She looked sexy...

I shook my head. What the fuck did I just-

"YOU KNOW THAT I'M A CRAZY BITCH!"

Suddenly, I saw Yui trip over something as she walked over to me, causing her to bump into me, making me fall and then she fall on top of me.

With her butt on my face.

"Mui!" I mumbled underneath her.

"I Don't like Your GIRLFRIEND!" Yui shouted.

I opened my eyes and saw Yui's blue and white stripped panties all on me with her cute butt squishing my face. I never knew she would smell so good even down here. Her scent was something I would die for every day.

I placed my hands on her legs, pulling her to sit on me harder.

By God, this was so good!

I heard Shiina laughing. "Look at those two! Get a room!"

This was the best day of my life.

* * *

A ray of light touched my eyelids, making me wake up. I groaned and sat up in the bed I was in. I stretched and as I did, my head gave out a strong pain.

"Shit!" I growled.

Just then, I looked around and noticed the Battlefront members either laying on the floor or hanging from the ceiling fan as Ooyama was.

"Holy shit! What happened?" I said as I turned over in the bed. That's when I saw a familiar pink head sleeping next to me.

I wonder why she was there.

...

...?

...

...!

"Oh hell no!" I yelled, making me fall from my bed from the shock I had. No way! No fucking way! This couldn't be true! No way!

I looked around to the people on the floor and to the surroundings. I know this room. It was Yuri's. And boy, it was messy.

"That's right. We had a party here," I said, regaining my senses. I looked around for Angel, but she was no where to be found. "Did it work?"

Just then, I heard a soft groan. I looked to the bed and saw the girl waking up. The covers fell from her as she sat up to stretched. I nearly fainted.  
Yui was wearing only her bra and underwear.

I felt my face get extremely hot as I looked away.

"Hinata? What happened?" Yui said.

"A party..." I whispered.

"A party?"

Silence.

"Oh! That's right! We were having a party because we were trying to get Kanade to spill the beans. Haha. How silly," Yui said.

Silence.

"Umm...Hinata..." she said.

"Yeah...?" I said.

Silence.

"WHY AM I ONLY WEARING MY UNDERWEAR?!" Yui yelled, making me jump in surprise.

I felt my face get hotter. "L-look, I have no idea what happened and-"

"And why is your name written on my hand?"

I turned around to see Yui looking at her hand and then showing it to me. There was my name written in blue marker: Hinata 3

I almost couldn't talk. "I-I-I have no idea what happened. Serious."

Yui frowned and covered herself once she noticed I was looking at her. "And then my name is also written on your hand..."

I looked down to my hand and surely enough there was her name written on me with pink marker: Yui 3

"I swear I don't remember doing this," I said.

Yui blushed a bit. "Hinata...did we...did we...do it?"

I gulped and my face got hotter than ever. "I...don't think so."

"How can you be sure? All I can remember was blacking out and then BAM! Here I am. Just what happened?"

"I can tell you for sure that we didn't do it because you still have your clothes on...while I still have mine too. We probably just..." I stopped myself before saying anything stupid. "Anyway, I think I know who's to fault here."

"Who?"

"Yurippe. I remember she handed all of us punch and after we drank it, we all went crazy. We were drugged."

"Yuri? She would do something like that?"

"Anything to get what she wants."

Silence.

I sighed. I knew this mission was going to bomb.

"Good morning you two!"

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Yuri with a fake smile, I knew.

"Speak of the devil," I said.

Yuri looked at us both. "Guess what?"

"What?" Yui and I said.

"You guys won't be eating a whole week."

"Why?!"

"Because you guys all failed this mission. We didn't get Angel to say anything."

"But you didn't say anything about the consequence," I said.

"I'm telling you now. Once everyone wakes up, inform them." And with that, Yuri left, leaving both me and Yui with frowns.

We were very sad little kids.

* * *

**Whoa! What a crazy party! Haha. So much going on. Why? All because of Yuri drugging them. Haha. Hinata ad Yui waking up in the same bed together. Oh la la! Haha**

**Well, this is the end for this story. Make sure to check out the sequel 'Searching For Alchemy'. Thank you and have a good day. ^-^**


End file.
